Subtly Thy Name is Not
by Wandering Slacker
Summary: Zero is bored, and driving everyone insane in the process. In order to keep the peace someone suggest he get a hobby, and he finds one. Unfortuniatly its X and Alias Love life(or lack of), giving new meaning to indecent proposal.
1. Boredom Leads to X

grumbling Oh hey! Sorry but   
this is my first fanfic and I'm still getting used to the site so bear with me.   
First off I'd like to thank my proofreader Azoric (mine grammar doth sucketh)   
^^'' and to thank everyone else who doesn't run off screaming.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing dammit.   
  
  
Subtly thy Name is Not   
  
  
Chapter One: Boredom Leads to X  
  
  
  
  
Bored, bored, bored, bored, good GAWD I'm bored!! Zero stifled a yawn as he   
absently walked threw the hallways of Maverick HQ. His arms casually up and   
draped behind his head, trying for the life of himself to fight the insanity.   
Three weeks, it had been three weeks sense there had been a single Maverick   
attack. No uprising, no Sigma with plans of world domination, hell there wasn't   
even the occasional irate mailbox gone on a killing spree. It was like they   
where on some holiday that only Mavericks new about. Aside from the occasional   
routine patrol his unit did there wasn't a blasted thing to do. In short Zero   
had cabin fever.  
  
At first he enjoyed the peace and quiet. It was something new and refreshing   
from getting shot at. And he liked it, oh yes not having to dodge hot plasma   
death every five seconds was a new and invigorating sensation. And like   
everything else in life Zero milked this newfound freedom for all it was worth.   
At first it was kind of cool coming home every night plastered beyond   
recognition, but that got old after waking up in a compactor. As much as Zero   
enjoyed getting drunk, having your hair smell like something died in it wasn't   
pleasant.   
  
Zero cringed, he still hadn't got the smell completely out. And X, not to   
mention five other reploids practically dragged the crimson hunter down to the   
armory and drowned him with a high-powered hose. Mental note: Get X back.   
After the drinking fiasco Zero had tried other means of entertainment. Target   
practice, sparring, giving his unit living hell, nothing seemed to keep him   
entertained for long. He then tried the impossible; in which is he actually sat   
down and tackled the mountain of paperwork currently roaming his office like a   
pack of irate monkeys. Needless to say after five minuets that ended real quick.   
  
  
His train of thought was interrupted as the midday sun broke threw the clouds   
and momentarily blinded the blond reploid. Using his hands Zero shielded his   
eyes as he scanned his surroundings. His feet had carried him outside to the   
front of Maverick HQ; he then caught the familiar glint of a certain blue hunter   
sitting casually on bench reading a data pad under a tree. The red reploid   
stared at X with interest as his fingers idly tapped the pad every now and then.   
He was so content, so relaxed, so at one with the universe.   
  
Zero frowned. Oh this had to stop, if he couldn't find happiness then neither   
was X. With new zeal the crimson Maverick Hunter made his way towards his   
newfound object of interest. Casually he sat down next to X and eyed the blue   
hunter as he continued to read, Zero frowned as X continued to ignore him. Ok,   
fine, I'll just get his attention. Grinning evilly Zero slugged X in the arm.   
  
Thump  
  
" Ouch, quit it."   
  
Thump  
  
"Ouch, Quit it"   
  
Thump  
  
" Ouch, quit it."  
  
Thump  
  
"…"  
  
Thump  
  
Thump  
  
Thump………  
  
THWACK!!   
  
" GAHH!! Dammit Zero would you nock it off!!" A now fuming X shouted towards   
his comrade as he rubbed where Zero had abruptly clobbered the blue   
Maverick Hunter over the head. Zero was currently grinning proudly from ear to   
ear at X's outburst. X never curses unless completely miffed.   
  
" Mission Complete!"   
  
" I'm so glad you found my pain amusing Zero. Now seriously, is there any   
reason your trying to give me a concussion?" Zero looked blankly at X, " Can   
reploids even get concussions?"   
  
X seemed to mull over the question, " Dunno, although Alia once said that both   
are heads where harder than any alloy in the armory."   
  
" Did you ever prove her theory?"   
  
X grinned from embarrassment, " Uh, sort of yeah." Zero crossed his arms in   
amusement, " Well? Don't be bashful, out with it man! Spill the beans!" X   
sighed as he shifted his feet,   
  
" Well it was during the 5th Sigma war, you remember Grizzly Slash?"   
  
Zero snickered, " Hell yeah I remember the wanker. Even before he went   
Maverick the guy was a disgruntled little flamer."   
  
X laughed at his friend's colorful description. " Yeah, anyway while we where   
battling I got careless."   
  
  
" You seem to do that allot" Zero mused.   
  
  
X gritted his teeth, " Do you want me to finish the story or not?" Zero   
smiled, " Please do."   
  
  
" Anyway, he grabbed me and put me in a bear hug."   
  
Zero snorted, "That's original." X glared at his friend. " Right, shutting up   
now. You where on the part where Bubba was getting a little frisky." X   
sighed, " Yeah, too close for comfort actually. He had my arms pinned so I   
couldn't get a shot with my buster. Not being the one to die easily I…"   
  
Zero was about to say something but one look from X he decided against it.   
"….did the only thing I could do, I head butted him."   
  
Zero unfolded his arms in amazement, " No way, how hard?"   
  
" Hard."  
  
  
" Just once?"   
  
  
" No, actually several times."   
  
  
Zero nodded, " Impressive!" X raised an eyebrow, " Its not that spectacular,   
I caved in his head. He let his grip loosen up enough to where I could kick free   
and fired a charged shot point blank, it was pretty messy after that."   
  
  
Zero snickered, " Silly old Bear."   
  
X nodded, " Now that we got that little discussion out of the way, would you   
mind telling my why you decided to use my noggin as a target?"   
  
Zero began to rub his chin while contemplating the question, finally after   
what seemed to be an internal debate he nodded in what seemed a decision.   
Turning to face his friend seriously, he gave his answer. " No damned reason   
what so ever."   
  
If X hadn't been sitting at the time he would have face vaulted. " What!? What   
do you mean no reason?!"   
  
Zero stared at X blankly, " I mean exactly that, I'm bored. I saw you and   
thought, hey there's X, maybe he can cure my boredom. And lo and behold, you   
did!"   
  
  
X eye was now twitching at his partner's weird train of logic. He knew of   
the recent 'Maverick Drought' as it had been termed had given everyone more free   
time than they knew what to do with. And everyone had adjusted quite well to   
the rare peace and tranquility…everyone except that is, for Zero. He had heard   
of the red hunters exploits and had smelt them first hand. Hell, even Cain who   
was the calmest of the lot nearly strangled Zero. Apparently Zero had offered to   
help out the old coot, and much to the Doctors delight accepted. An hour later   
you could hear the man yelling at the top of his lungs. Lifesavor had to   
practically sedate the good doctor before calmness was restored.   
  
" So tell me Zero, have you tried to do anything constructive?"   
  
The red Maverick hunter nodded. " Sure lots of times, just not successfully."   
  
  
X pursed his lips thinking of a way to get Zero out of his hair. " Have you   
tried talking with Douglas?"   
  
Zero nodded, " Yep, after I destroyed Falcon armor though he threatened to   
re-arrange my chasse with a plasma welder if I hung around too much longer."   
  
X was now getting a headache; something until now he thought was impossible."   
Well how about your unit?"   
  
" Been there, done that."   
  
" Mine?"   
  
" Them too."   
  
" Livesavor?"   
  
" Said that if I wasn't bleeding profusely not to even look at him funny."   
  
X was starting to understand why people had started to call him the red   
menace. " Well then how about Signas? I'm sure he could find you something."   
  
Zero shook his head negatively, " Already tried that, and he threatened to   
have me put in front of a firing squad if I stepped in the command center   
again."   
  
X's eyes widened, " Do we even have a firing squad?"   
  
Zero grinned, " No, but Signas said he'd arrange it."   
  
"Christ man! Is there anyone you haven't pissed off!?"   
  
For once Zero was stumped, " Is that a trick question?"   
  
X was now fuming, it was almost too much for him to handle. Inwardly he was debating   
on weather or not he wanted to maim Zero or just all out throttle him. True Zero was his best   
friend, hell they where close enough to be brothers. But right now, the urge to   
kill was rising. " Zero, I say this as a friend. But please go find a hobby   
before someone, namely myself, winds up putting a fucking hole threw your god   
dammed chest again!!"   
  
Zero was stunned, more than that he was ecstatic. X who was now standing   
directly above him was currently one twitch short of going Maverick on him. Even   
better was the fact X had just blown up in front of him causing a huge scene.   
Leaving whatever humans and/or Reploids to stare in bewilderment at the normally   
calm X. The red reploid as mockingly held his hands up as if he where covering   
his ears, " X such language, my virgin ears they bleed!"   
  
X snorted, " Please, your as much of a virgin as Alia."   
  
Zero caught a glint out of the corner of his eye and suppressed a grin. "   
Could you repeat that again X? I'm not quite comprehending."   
  
X now pointed a finger directly in front of his friend, " You know exactly what   
I mean."   
  
  
" Then perhaps you could explain it to me hmm X?"   
  
  
X froze as the sweet voice registered in his hearing. Immediately he felt a   
chill run down his spine. He recognized that tone, more importantly he   
recognized whose voice that particular tone matched. X's eyes held genuine fear   
as he glanced at Zero, who at the moment was grinning from ear to ear ready to   
explode in a malicious giggle fit. He knew, He knew who was standing behind him   
and played it for all it was worth. At that moment X new he was screwed, there   
was no trick in the world that would save him from his grizzly fate. All his   
bent up frustration disappeared as one word slipped out of his mouth flatly.  
  
" Crap."   
  
  
" Which is what you'll look like if you don't do some explaining fast."   
  
X turned to see the now icy glare of Alia staring directly at him. There was   
no mistaking it; she was pissed. And if X didn't think of something real quick   
his health would be taking a dive itself. " Alia, uh. Hi! Listen, its not what   
you think…"   
  
Alia however cut him off, "Oh really?" She replied sweetly, however X detected   
the malice. " So I didn't just imagine you practically calling me EASY in front   
of your friend there? I mean maybe you can explain it X. Perhaps my hearings   
going due to old age hmm? Maybe that's what you meant? Am I old X!? Well? Your   
not answering X, and I still haven't heard an answer."   
  
Zero watched with great earnest as Alia gave his best bud the third degree. X   
who currently had the classic While-E-Coyote blank face was under constant   
scrutiny from the fiery blonde female reploid. Unable to hold his giddiness any   
longer, Zero immediately burst out laughing hysterically. " Clear the way, dead   
man walking!" This however proved to be a tactical error as Alia leaned past X   
to spot the now hysterical Zero on his side laughing.   
  
Alia arched her eyebrow at the crimson hunter, momentarily forgetting her   
current state as she regarded both. X was in a state of panic as he constantly   
glancing between Zero and herself. Hyena boy was wiping tears from his eyes   
while glancing at X and herself. A small smile crept across her face as the   
puzzle pieces fell into place. " And tell me Zero, what do we think of this   
situation?"   
  
Zero stopped laughing and sat up with a smirk, " Simple, I don't. You of all   
people should know by now how much I loathe thinking."   
  
Alia nodded, " I see, well remember what I told you earlier today when you   
wandered near my comm. station?"   
  
Zero absently rubbed the back of his helmet, " I believe it was something   
along the lines of 'leave or be disemboweled'." The current glare Zero was   
getting from Alia would have send even Sigma running, however the red reploid   
merely shrugged. " I'm getting the vibe that maybe I should go."   
  
Alia nodded, " I tend to agree."   
  
Zero now bored got up from his perch and calmly began to walk off. " Well X if   
you survive the wrath of the ice queen look me up, later." With that he waved   
lazily as he set off to parts unknown.   
  
Alia grabbed hold of X's arm as he tried to sneak off, " Don't go anywhere,   
I'm not threw with you yet." Keeping hold of X's arm she then led him off   
towards the main entrance, all the while leaving the blue hunter wondering if it   
wasn't too late to gnaw his arm off.   
  
  
  
  
  
-----Well that is for now let me know what you think, good/bad/or WTF? Comments   
are welcome, just make them constructive. LOL 


	2. Mood Swings and Elevator Music

Ok! Next chapter, my proofreader ran off screaming the other day so I must track him down. Hopefully, it's not too horrible. And I'm trying a new format to allow all the _fancy_ writing. So if it goes wonkey I'll fix it…eventually. 

Disclaimer: rhymes with flamer, as in I own nothing so don't flame it you don't like.

Chapter 2: Mood Swings and Elevator Music

Most of the personnel who noticed the two reploids that entered the main lobby of Maverick HQ didn't even bother to spare a second glance. Those who did wore facial expressions of ether amusement or pity. The ones with amusement noted it only as a cute couple leading each other off to possibly a more secluded place. Those with pity actually knew who the 'couple' was and also knew of both of X's legendary status of clueless towards the opposite sex, as well as Alia's denial of any feelings towards X. Sufficed to say the drama that ensued was not only loud, but damn near amusing to watch ta boot.  

 Of course X didn't seem to think this. Quite the contrary, at this current moment in time he thought the situation was anything but humorous. Like a child in the hands of his mother X was led to a nearby elevator lift where he stood motionless as Alia tapped her foot impatiently for the lift to arrive. He noticed with morbid interest as her scowl deepened, briefly he toyed with the notion of running away flat out. He quickly shoved the idea aside though almost hearing the onslaught of teasing it would result from afterwards. Besides if he could face evil the likes of Sigma six times and survive then Alia would prove no problem.  

 X's confidence however was short lived. As soon as the doors open Alia's short response of " Get in." immediately put a snag on his moral. A maintenance personal officer made his way in the lift also and for a brief moment X thought he was safe, however before the man could take another step his eyes caught Alias threatening glare. Not missing a beat, he shot X a pained look and immediately did an about face exiting the lift. _Then again, I'd rather face Sigma any day of the week than Alia when she's this pissed._  

 As the doors closed and the gentle hum of the lift started, there was an uneasy silence between the two reploids. Alia who was in front of X had her back turned, keeping her face and temperament hidden from him. This move only succeeded in making X even more nervous. Finally after scraping up every last bit of courage he could muster, X made the first move to speak. " Look Alia I'm really sorry, and I can expla…"

  However to his surprise Alia had suddenly turned around and covered his mouth with her index finger, effectively silencing him. Her expression had softened considerably, as her eyes lock with his for a brief moment, then quickly darted away out of embarrassment, " X it's not your fault, don't worry. I…I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. Can you forgive me?"  

  X was now in a current state of shock, out of all the possible scenarios that flashed in his mind, some of witch involved his head on a pike. This was the last one he imagined. As soon as Alia removed her finger X's mouth opened to speak; however words failed him as his mouth did its best impression of a fish. " Alia…I…uh…your not mad at me?"  

 Alia smiled, " Well truthfully, not anymore. Once I saw Zero I kind of figured the red menace was behind it."  

 Breathing a sigh of relief X let his guard down, " I'm glad, honestly I thought you'd use my fanny as a dart board for that remark." 

 A brief mental image flashed in Alias mind depicting the scene but quickly pushed the thought aside blushing. " And what did you mean by that remark anyway? Don't think I've let you completely off the hook" she added coyly while raising an eyebrow.  

  X's face immediately went flush as the pit of his stomach did flip-flops. However Alia noted his uneasiness and lightly laughed, " Oh jeez X I was only kidding! Breath X breath!" 

 " Not funny." 

 Alia giggled, " I thought it was." 

 X only snorted, " Yeah aside from everyone using me as means of amusement, is there any reason where in the elevator?"  

 " You mean I didn't tell you? Signas wanted you to report to his office." 

 " Why not just tell me over the con? You where at your station I take It." replied X lightly.  

  Alia was taken back by the question as she fumbled lightly with her arm, " Well…it was such a nice day, and where not really busy…I just wanted…how's the book X?" 

 " Eh? The book?" X fumbled about looking for the data pad he had earlier. " Ah, the book is currently on the bench outside." He smiled sheepishly.  

  Alia rolled her eyes, " Jeez if your head wasn't attached to your body you'd lose it also."  

   Before X could respond however the familiar hum of the lift subsided, shortly afterwards the soft _whoosh_ was heard as the doors opened. Letting the conversation drop, X motioned Alia to lead the way.  

  As both reploids made their way down the hallway, X idly let his feet follow Alia while his mind wondered. Truthfully he had no idea what Signas wanted to see him for, recently the Maverick activity had been all but nonexistent. In a way it was much like the days prior to Sigma leaving the MH. Back then the threats of maverick where isolated and didn't require a force as large as today's. And even then whenever the likes of Sigma appeared HQ would only dispatch Zero and himself, something X thought was irony at its best. Secretly X surmised the entire HQ sat down in front of monitor stations waging bets on the outcome while he and Zero lead a two man suicide charge, all the while having Alia keep score. He couldn't prove it, but he wouldn't put it past them to have some damn videogame with their like ness blasting hordes of robots on hand as well-the bastards. 

  The mentioning of Alia de-railed his train of thought bringing X back to reality. X's eyes began to focus on the heart-shaped object in front of him, if it was possible he would have had a nosebleed on the spot. In his state of spacing out X's eyes had inadvertently locked on Alia's ass, subsequently becoming mesmerized by her eloquent figure. Try as he might X couldn't take his eyes off Alias pleasantly feminine curves. The way her armor complemented certain aspect left little to the imagination. 

 X immediately started smacking himself upside the head. _Gahh, bad BAD X. Alia's a good friend nothing more. What the hells wrong with you!? But still…she is cute, and the way her butt…NO NO NO, LOOK AWAY X!_ _She'll kill you if she finds out!_  

 Alia had stopped in front of Signas office and turned to see X banging his head profusely while mumbling. Staring blankly at the blue hunter she cleared her throat to get his attention,  " Um…X, are you all right?"  

  X saw the look she was giving him and immediately started to rub the back of his neck while trying to laugh lightly, " Heh…yeah I'm fine. I guess Zero hit me up side the head a little too hard, heard some rattling that's all."  _Oh yeah real swift comeback X…not._  

 " Oh…I see…well in any case Signas is waiting." _Poor guy, he's starting to act like Zero._  She then motioned X to enter threw the door, while doing so she glanced down at X's hind end and let a smile curve. However she quickly reprimanded herself for such conduct.  

 X calmly walked in to Signas office, which coincidently was on the thirteenth floor of the massive building. Most humans believed that the number thirteen was unlucky, and in attempt to ward off such luck would purposely leave out the 13th floor. However when reconstruction of Maverick HQ was put into motion Signas made it abundantly clear that there would be a 13th floor, much to the distain of both human and reploid alike. Whenever questioned about the decision Signas would only respond, " Proper incentive for Maverick retaliation." 

 Of course it didn't stop people from trying. There where unspoken rules in regarding the floor, one was you never spoke of it. As far as everyone was concerned it didn't exist. Secondly, in an attempt to thwart off fate, the button in all the lifts for thirteen where turned upside down so instead of '13' you had 'E1'. At first Signas had demanded that the buttons be placed right, however he soon gave in when Zero flat out refused to acknowledge any order given from 'that floor'.  

  Signas was currently stationed at his desk idly reading one of many reports piled on his desk. One of the perks of being high up in rank was the nifty heavy oak desk, something Signas was proud of. If you had to pick one quirk from the blackish reploid commander, it would be his almost unhealthy obsession with antiques. His office walls where cluttered with antique guns, swords, and miscellaneous paintings of ancient earth aircraft. In fact one of the few things he and Zero agreed hardly on was the 'coolness' factor.

 But the down side to this perk would have to be paperwork. Hell the entire Maverick population could up and quit and he'd still have enough work to last him till doomsday. Inwardly he frowned, to make matters worse after the Cain incident all of his work had been transferred to his office. Secretly Signas wished he could follow Zero's literal example and just toss it out the window. A light cough interrupted Signas concentration, looking up he spotted X standing in front of his desk. A small smile emerged as he also noted Alia slightly bushing behind X; secretly he wondered what their conversation had been about this time. 

  Still smiling, Signas stood to greet the two hunters, " X, Alia its good to see you. Please have a seat."  Both hunters sat in the chairs opposite of where Signas desk was placed. " Not to sound cliché, but your probably wondering why I asked you hear."  

  "The thought crossed my mind, yes." Nodded X. 

 Signas sighed, always strait and to the point that boy, though if you where to get technical X was _everyone's_ seniors. " As you well know, Maverick activity has been steadily declining after the Gates incident. Sense the reconstruction, their numbers and organization have become erratic. Roughly a year ago Maverick activity declined even more, only appearing in isolated incidences, and three weeks prior halted indefinitely." 

  X cracked a smile, " So does this mean I get to put in for my vacation?"  

 Upon hearing this Signas laughed, " Hardly, if anything we need to redouble our efforts. Historically, whenever we enter a 'Maverick Drought', Sigma reappears like the damn bloody cockroach that he is and raises merry hell in the process."  

 X nodded, " True, so what do you intend to do?"  

 " With Sigma its never easy, wishfully thinking, you and Zero eliminated him permanently. However realistically, if he survived he's rebuilding not only his army but also himself." 

 " That's a big if." Mused X

" Indeed it is, however the problem lies at exactly that. Not once have we been able to confirm Sigma's termination. And without confirmation, we can only assume." By now Signas's light mood had dissolved and replaced with the all too serious Commander facade.  

 X by now was leaning to the side of his seat equally as serious, " Why do I get the impression that this isn't just a social call."  

 Signas only response was the grim outline of his face. " I order to prevent a disaster similar to the colony drop, a pre-emptive strike is necessary." 

 X's eyebrow shot up, " Pre-emptive strike? Colonel you said it yourself that we don't have confirmation on weather or not Sigma is alive. And it's a waste of resources to have squads running around blindly looking for an enemy that may or may not exist."  

 The Colonel smiled, " I'm glad we agree then. Because that's exactly what we wont be doing."  

 This response obviously caught X off guard as he currently stared blankly at Signas, " I'm not following." 

  " Then perhaps I should let Alia explain." Signas motioned to where Alia sat silently. The Blonde reploid slowly stood and made her way over to a wall panel, the picture of a B-17 went static and was replaced with a map of earth.  

 " Using satellite telemetry, we've been systematically scanning the surface for any abnormal readings that may be Maverick oriented. Of course this is a big planet, so we've been selecting probable hot spots using past data and various sightings of supposed Maverick activity."  

 X whistled, " You've been busy Alia."  

 Alia suppressed a blush, " Um…until recently we've been unable to detect anything substantial. However three days ago, we detected an energy spike her, at coordinates GA-062."  The monitor highlighted and enlarged a portion of the map, revealing a large and substantially hot desert. 

 X nodded, " That's an awful big sandbox, is there any way you can possibly minimize the area?"  

 Signas shook his head negatively, " Unfortunately no, at best Alia has been able to detect abandoned ruins, mostly derelict cityscape. The only thing even remotely considered would be the old Replaforce base, however its been gutted of anything useful sense the 4th sigma war." 

  " I see…so when do you want the my unit to head out?"  

 Both Signas and Alia exchanged glances, making X a little weary. Signas shifted his weight as he meditated on what to say next. " The thing is X, where not planning on sending an entire unit out. You said it yourself that it would be a waste of resources. If there is any mavericks in the area, hopefully seeing Zero and yourself will make them think that MHQ is on to them and force there hand." 

 X was now glaring at his superior, nether moving or making a comment. Silently he waited for the catch.  Signas didn't wait long, " You see this is not the only reason I called you in today. Lately you're emotional state has been…erratic." 

 " Erratic?" X's voice was slow and monotone. Alia visibly flinched at the tone, Signas however continued. 

 " Yes erratic, for a better word your moody X. You blow up at people over trivial maters. I can see Zero doing this, however coming from you its reason enough to give alarm."  

  X didn't show it, but inwardly he was furious. What right did they have in questioning how he acted? So what if he had gotten irked? Who doesn't? " So what your saying is Zero can go off and raise 9 levels of hell, but I cant get a little miffed every now and then is that it."  The venom in his voice made even Signas wince.

 " That's not the case, you see..." 

 However Signas didn't get to finish as X shot up slamming his hands on the desk. Even though he was shorter than Signas, somehow X was looming over his CO and looking very menacing also. " There is no case _Signas_, what I do and how I react is my choice alone. Got it, _Commander_?"   

 Signas was at a loss for words; this was a completely different side to X, one that he wasn't accustomed to. At the most he'd expected shock or even idle curiosity, but _this_? 

 Alia watched as X went off on Signas. She couldn't believe how dramatically X's personality had shifted. It enraged her, yet at the same time she felt fearful and sorrowful. With newfound determination Alia did the only thing she could do in a situation like this. She walked over to X and slapped him across the face. " That's enough! X what the hell has gotten into you? Look at yourself! You're swearing for god's sake! You, lovable calming X who everyone cant help but feel comfortable with!"  

 The word lovable immediately bought a blush to both recipients' faces, not only that but X finally caught a glimpse of himself in a nearby mirror. What he saw immediately made him sick to his stomach, his face was twisted to a sneer as well as his eyes that glowed will malice. Slowly X's facial features softened as he turned to see Alia now brimming on the brink with tears, this action only made X feel a hundred times worse.  

  Signas seeing X's state decided to act on it, " This is what I was referring to X, and you've been going into mood swings like this for the past week."  X said nothing as he sat back down in his chair expressionless, Alia did like wise avoiding eye contact with the blue reploid. Pursing his lips the Commander continued, " Both you and Zero are showing signs of anxiety, because of the break in battling both of you feel restless and are unable to adjust to the tranquility." 

 X continued to stare intently at Signas motioning him to continue, " Zero is naturally like this, however recently he's becoming a menace to everyone's sanity with his antics. You however are a different matter; the prolonged peace has left you on edge. And although you may not show it, you're becoming stressed out. This is resulting in you lashing out at anyone who provokes you enough. Of course Zero has a natural affinity for this, and quite frankly I'm worried you two might bring down this whole complex if left unattended." 

 X sat quietly absorbing the information that Signas had given him. Has he really been stressed out? If anything he should be relieved, at one point in his life he didn't believe in violence.  But why was he so good at it? More importantly when had this change in attitude regarding the subject occur? The more X thought about it, the more his despised the person he was becoming. 

 X's eyes flashed with newfound determination, he wouldn't stand by and let it happen. Looking up at Signas X came to a decision, " Well you seem to have a grasp on the situation, what do we do?" 

 Signas smiled, " Its simple, we need to relieve the tension. While at the same time try and flush out a possible Maverick uprising. Are you willing to accept?" 

 X nodded affirmative, as Signas relaxed a bit. " Trust me X, it'll do you some good. Tomorrow 06:00 I want you and Zero to report to Douglas for some equipment. From there you'll be briefed on the mission."  

 X saluted and turned to exit, however he glanced at Alia who still sat quietly while refusing to acknowledge. The guilt soon engulfed X as he sighed and left the office.

Signas watched the event, soon after Alia rose and turned to leave. 

 " You know Alia you really should tell him." 

 Alia stopped dead in her tracks from Signas's remark, " Tell him what sir?" 

 This caused Signas to smirk, " I'm not a tactician for nothing dear, it's my job to read between the lines. And what you two are displaying even a six year old could point out." 

 Alia slightly blushed, " I'm afraid you're mistaken, it's nothing like that…" 

Sighing the commander nodded, " Of course not, just remember this; sometimes in order to achieve the results you desire one must take a risk."  

" I see…well then, I guess I'll take my leave commander. Good day." With that Alia left, leaving Signas to wonder if perhaps he should switch his profession to an advice columnist. Sighing, he put the thought aside and went back to his mountain of paperwork.

                                                            ~~~~++++~~~~

Whoohoo! Angst! Way to go X! err…yeah. Don't worry, well get back to Zero next chapter. He'll fix this mess up, anyhoo R &R welcome, keep it clean and _constructive_…ohhh another _fancy_!  


	3. Intoxications, Revelations, and Proclama...

Gahh…it been two weeks sense I updated. The horror. Sorry about that, but work drains a lot out of me.  Not that this stuff is great, but hey it beats watching paint dry.

Disclaimer: I don't own MMX or Zero….they own me. 0o ( bum bum bum)

Chapter: 3 Intoxications, Revelations, and Proclamations 

 Zero idly walked down the street, inwardly cackling at the vision of helplessness on X's face as Alia pulled him off. He was really in for it this time; Zero had never seen the blond female reploid that peeved in his life. Suddenly Zero stopped as a pang of emotion gripped his stomach. His face distorted as the feeling wouldn't go away, was it guilt?  Zero looked down at the ground, maybe he had went a bit too far. X was a good friend, like a younger sibling whom you couldn't picture life without. That empty feeling in the pit of his stomach grew as he continued to think about what Alia would do to X, all because he had to provoke his blue friend.  

 Laughter broke Zero out of his thoughts as he turned to see where the noise was coming from. Surprisingly he had made his way to one of his usual hang outs, atop the building the writing read: The Roadkill B&G. Smiling Zero lightly rapped his helmet, " Guilt my ass, That's my stomach demanding sustenance."  Satisfied with his own prognoses, Zero made his way across the street to the B&G. 

 The Roadkill B&G was somewhat of an oddity, located less than block away from Maverick HQ, it had become the unofficial hangout for off duty hunters. Zero in particular had become a regular after a short while; the Beer was cheap and plentiful.  The building itself had two levels and sported a rustic look. The upper level was mostly dinner tables with a view of MHHQ, however the first floor is where all the action took place. Along the walls several booths where built for quiet mealtime and conversations, if you where feeing adventurous scattered across the floor where various tables for ether dining or a game of pool. In the center of the room acting like some sort of hub directing all the traffic was the bar, in it you could usually spot the owner who was a former Maverick Hunter, catching up on old times and generally getting you stark raving drunk in the process. 

  Zero made his way towards the bar and idly hopped on an empty stool, looking around he noticed the usual crowd. In the back he noted the 7th Arial combat division playing a game of darts, who from the sounds of shouting where in a sudden death match between Hawk and Spartan, two of the local hot heads. A peanut hit the side of his head, turning Zero spotted the culprit. Sitting in a seat off to the side with his parents a small boy that looked six smiled, Zero smirked as he noticed that he was missing a few teeth. However his smirk quickly faded as another peanut smacked him right in the eye. Zero growled, " Dammit I really hate kids." 

 Ignoring the ankle biter Zero pounded the bare table. " Yo Barkeep! I need Beer Stat!"  

 The barkeeper stopped and looked at Zero and laughed, " Zero you pain in the ass! I didn't expect you back for another week at least." 

 Zero chuckled, " Har har Roy, serves you right for getting me piss poor drunk." 

  Roy Kidouskin was once a Maverick Hunter in the 17th reploid unit under X. Roy was a special case, being one of the few humans to actually join up and pass the rigorous physical strain of the entry course for the MH he earned respect the hard way. He did his job without fail, until the 5th uprising when he lost his right arm in the colony crash. Luckily Lifesavor had been able to save him, however his arm was a complete loss resulting in a cybernetic prosthetic. Because of this, Cain personally thanked him for his heroics, however shortly after HQ retired Roy with more than a generous severance package.  Of course once X had gotten wind of the decision, he immediately stormed the head office and got the decision switched from retirement to temporarily inactive indefinite. Not wanting to keep away from his friends Roy used his 'retirement' money and opened shop, the name was easy enough to pick out, he just used the name his unite describe the state he was in when they found him injured; Roadkill.

  Roy stood at six foot with bawd shoulders, his blue eyes and sandy blond hair was mid length and fairly kept. Recently Roy had taken to growing a beard, with his normal attire of blue jeans and red plad button shirt many had given him the nickname Mountain man, and recently Zero's personal favorite; Bounty Man.  

 Roy quickly poured Zero a mug and walked over to where he was sitting, " Now behave yourself this time or else I'll get Hawk and his merry band of drunks to toss your sorry ass in the local river, there by saving X the trouble of sobering you up."  

 "Cross my fingers Roy."  

 The Barkeep only smirked, " Yeah that's the problem though isn't it?" 

 Zero smiled, " Nah, X says I just need a hobby." 

" Sounds like a good idea." 

  Zero nodded, " Easier said than done, I've tried everything from training to paperwork. It just doesn't last."  

  Roy listened intently while cleaning a mug with his towel, " There's where the problem lays Zero."  

  Zero who was about to take a drink stopped, setting his mug back down. " I'm not following." 

 " Well your problem is what you're trying to use for a hobby. You see a hobby is not only something you enjoy doing, but also something that helps you take your mind off the aggravation in life. The reason you never found satisfaction doing those tasks is because you do them on a regular basis." 

  Zero snorted, " So tell me Obi-wan, what do you suggest?"  

 Roy lightly chuckled, " Try something constructive. Usually a personal project would help. If doesn't have to be beneficial, so long as you feel a sense of pride and accomplishment knowing you set out your goal and watching the results regardless."  

 " Whoa, deep words. I'll have to actually think on this one. Guess I'll be milking this beer, until then."  

  Roy smiled, " You do that, now if you'll excuse me I've got customers to attend to. If you need anything just holler." With that the barkeep turned and walked off, leaving Zero to contemplate. 

  Silently Zero stared off into space pondering this life-altering question. What did he like aside from kicking the living stuffing's out of Mavericks?  While it did prove entertaining, recently his supply of punching bags had gone into hiding. Zero idly held his mug off the table, so what else was there? Mentally he made a list; There was X, however that was a given. His Z-saber maybe? Nah, job related. Drinking? Scratch that, bad idea. Alia? Defiantly not, ether She would castrate him or X would blast him for moving in on his turf. Zero frowned, " Damn this is harder than I thought, thinking requires beer that's all there is to it."  With that Zero lifted his mug to down its frosty sweetness, however he neglected to notice the incoming projectile heading toward him.

_Kerr-plunk_  

 A beer drenched Zero stared blankly at his mug, now only half full with a soggy french-fry drenched in ketchup swirling around like it owned the thing. Slowly the red hunter turned his head toward the toothless six-year-old boy who was currently stifling a giggle. Zero eyed him for a moment before glaring back at his mug. To waste beer in such a way was a war crime in his book. Hell it was sacrilegious, 'Thou shall not Waste the froth'.  There was no mistaking the murderous glare in his eye, now it was personal.

 Setting the mug aside Zero reached for the nearest tray of beer nuts, procuring a handful he then proceeds to line each one up individually. Once satisfied with his army of nuts Zero takes aim at his intended victim, honing years of training as a Maverick Hunter Zero flicks a nut sending it airborne and landing smack dab in-between the youth's eyes. 

 A light yelp was heard as both parents looked at the boy suspiciously. Zero meanwhile cackled under his breath, " Direct hit, parental lecture underway. Beer secure!"  However Zero's victory was short lived as another object, this time a vegetable of some sort smacked the red reploid on the cheek, leaving a cheese smear.  Wiping off the stain Zero smirked," This means war."  

  Zero eyed the boy, who in turn glared back with the same determination. As if on cue both warring parties opened fire, Zero having years of experience launched his nuts in a rapped fire. The boy showing the same ferocity launched fries like there was no tomorrow.  Before long however there was an unwanted casualty, namely the parents getting caught in the crossfire. Zero and the boy immediately stopped, both having the same look of dread as both parents eyed each of them. Inwardly Zero cringed, he felt bad for the kid and at the same time was thank full he never had parents. A notion played in Zero's head causing the blond hunter to grin maniacally, glancing at the boy and giving a wink Zero cupped his hands and uttered two words that the boy would forever regard as a distraction from heaven. 

  " **_FOOD FIGHT!!!_**"  

                                                                          ~~~~++++~~~~

The sun was now setting giving off an orange hue; X looked at it and sighed as he continued his trek out of Maverick HQ.   " Can this day get any more depressing?" Musing silently to himself X wondered briefly when his life had become so complicated. Between his life, his friends, and job it's difficult to imagine not getting stressed out. But still, it didn't explain his feelings towards fighting. Were his actions really the same as Zeros, if so why? More importantly if he didn't enjoy violence, then why was he so good at it? What was his original purpose? 

 The more X thought about it the more confused he became. Following Zero's example X had decided to head over to Roy's place and unwind. He knew the red reploid would be there, it was dollar shots night. Still preoccupied with his thoughts X pushed open the entrance door to the bar and stopped jaw gaping. Inside a veritable war was being waged, like some wild west movie both men and reploid fought each other with mashed potatoes and whatever else that was fling-able. 

 Hawk, the commander of the 7th airborne unit was up on the second floor commanding the battle. Immediately after the fight begun his squad had grabbed the higher ground, along with grabbing every table they could they hastily built blockades to their fortress. He was a tall reploid designed with similarities of a Hawk, hence the name. And like any flyboy he was as arrogant as they come. Standing tall atop his perch he commanded his troops to pelt Zero with whatever food they could muster. Hawk's eyes immediately noted the bar door open and present a shocked X. Not giving him any time to think Hawk spoke, " Lads look alive! Zero's brought himself reinforcements in the form of X. Lets show him what for!" With that he flung an entrée dish towards the blue hunter.

    X immediately dodged a dinner plate that smashed alongside the doorframe. Two more followed suit as X ducked and rolled to a nearby table, tipping the round wooden object over on its side for cover.  Taking a moment to breath as he X peeked out to survey the seen before him. Like himself, various civilians where trapped under tables and various large objects trying to avoid becoming a target. Up on the second floor X spotted what appeared to be the 7th unit firing off whatever foodstuff they could muster at any moving target available, however for the most part there efforts seemed to be concentrated on the bar itself. 

  Focusing on the bar X spotted the familiar red tint of a certain reploid popping up to launch a crescent roll before ducking down to avoid the counter barrage. X rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised"_._  

 Immediately he activated his comm., "Megaman X calling Maverick Hunter base, come in Hunter base." A brief moment of static was heard before Alia's voice responded.

 _This is Hunter Base we read you X. _ One of the 7th flew above X's position and pelted his table while yelling death by hotdogs. _Hotdogs? X what's going on, you know this frequency isn't supposed to be used for personal reasons. _ 

 X grabbed his table and angled it to deflect the barrage, " Believe me Alia this is anything but personal, I need you to….gahh…that's disgusting! Look, send my unit to this position. Tell them to be prepared for crowd control and cleanup." 

 Alia immediately became concerned, _Crowd control? X what's going on, is it a Maverick attack? _

 Across the room a pair of kitchen doors opened as Roy and one of his waitresses ran towards the bar carrying with them an armload of various foods. Zero along with what appeared to be a human boy emerged from their hiding place and offered cover fire. X sighed as he shook his head, " No more like the Red Menace. It looks like Zero picked a food fight with Hawks unit." 

 Across the line X heard Alia swear, _Why am I not surprised. But don't you think we should alert the MP's?_  

 X shook his head, " Negative, we have a mission tomorrow and I'd like to avoid the paperwork. Just sent my unit out and we'll clean up."  Alia sighed in defeat,

_Roger, I'm dispatching the 17th, X be careful._

X let out a light chuckle, " Right, my only weakness is a mirage pie. If only Sigma knew."  

 _Smart-ass._

" Sorry, I knew what you meant. Oh, and sorry about earlier today. I guess I've been a real jerk lately. X over and out." 

 Before she could respond X cut the transmission. Sneaking a peak over at the bar X could see Roy wave at him, waving back the blue hunter briefly wondered how he was gong to get over there without getting pulverized. Grabbing the table leg, X lifted it up and carried the table using it as a shield. Making his way over X tossed it aside as he dove over the bar to meet his friends.  Looking up X spotted Zero in the forefront with the boy tossing various foods at any member of the 7th who happened to violate their airspace. To his right X spotted Roy and one of his waitresses supplying the ammo, on his left the parents where equally defending the bar with various edible curiosities.  

" Do I even want to know what's going on?"

 Zero looked over his shoulder to see his friend and smiled, " X! Welcome to the party, grab a burger and start tossing."  

X stared blankly at Zero, but before he could voice his opinion however the young boy tossed an orange at him, " Aim for the one with the beak, he seemed to be the leader." 

X blinked,  " And you are?"  

 The boy pointed a thumb towards his chest and smiled, " The names Chad, I'm Mr. Zero's second in command!" 

" Right…"X glanced over to where Roy was at, " Anyone willing to tell me why I'm dodging consumables?"  

 Roy snorted, " Some idiot decided to get cute and declare a food fight." 

 " Gee I wonder who that was." Mumbled X who was now glaring at Zero. The red hunter merely shrugged in innocents and continued his assault. " At any rate, why are you helping Roy?"  

 " Its not like I can tell Hawks group to leave now can I?"  In the distance a reploid hunter by the name of Spitfire was currently signing Britain's national anthem. 

  X sighed, " Guess your right. Good thing I called for backup." 

Roy smiled, " So you called Alia did you?" 

" Yeah, my unit should arrive any moment." 

The ex-hunter nodded, " That's good to know, maybe I'll have a bar left after this is over with."  

Suddenly Hawks voice roared over the ruckus, " X long time no see! I have an ultimatum I wish to offer."  The fighting subsided as X stood up.

" I'm listening Hawk."  

Hawk seeing X smiled, " Jolly good! Are demands are quite simple really, one free beer for life. Two; Zero gets a haircut. And finally the third; you convince Alia to go out on a date with me."  

 X raised an eyebrow at the second demand, below him he could see Zero mouthing bad plans, no go X grinned, as much as he'd enjoy watching Zero get a haircut, the thought of seeing Alia with Hawk mad him ill. " And if we refuse?" 

Hawk smiled pointing a banana as if it where a gun towards the blue hunter, " Then my outfit turns you all into fruit salads." 

 X shook his head, " He can't be serous." Before he could respond however someone else made the decision.

" Give my regards to Colonel Sanders!"  

 X watched in horror as Chad tossed a yogurt cup at Hawk. Hawk barely avoided being hit by ducking under a table. " Not bad kid! You heard them boys, take no prisoners!"  

 Before X could respond however the 17th unit busted threw the doors weapons drawn. X immediately shouted, " Hold your fire! No weapons, take them in peaceful—ack!" X hit the ground as a tomato plastered up side his head. 

Hawk whooped for joy, " Ha ha! I got X, look alive men they've brought reinforcements!"  

 The 17th immediately took up shelter as they systematically returned fire, using whatever discarded foods lay on the now filthy floors. Hawk immediately ducked for cover behind his makeshift fort while shouting obscenities. X lied still, feeling the red sauce drip down the right side of his face. He heard Zero do a battle cry as he lobed a watermelon. X had officially had enough. 

System command: Right Arm Buster cannon activate 

Energy output: …100%

Buster Status: green 

Command line: Buster CannonEnergy output

Energy output: dropping output ratio….0.01%

Buster Status: red

Warning: output level below effective operational standards….override

Buster Status: Online 

 Zero ducked as another barrage of pineapples crashed on the countertop, " Shit! There's no way to hit him with that fort in the way."  Zero looked at Chad, " I hate to admit it kid, but it looks like where out classed."  

" Give me that can of tomato sauce."  

 " Huh?" Zero turned to glance at X and recognized the determined look in his eyes. Not wanting to agitate his friend any further Zero grabbed the nearest can and chucked it towards X, who caught it and shoved it down his buster barrel. " X…what exactly are you planning?"  

 X only eyed his friend and took aim; his optics scanned the fort and locked on to Hawk who at the moment was hiding behind a table.  " Time to break out the can." Smirked X.  

 " Fire in the hole!"  

 A kerr-thunk sound was heard as the can of tomato sauce ejected out of X's buster at breakneck speeds, the projectile flew threw the air and towards the fort. Its speed causing it to bust threw the wooden table, where it smacked Hawk upside the head and exploded, rendering not only a soupy mess but Hawk unconscious as well. 

" The commander's been hit!" 

" Man down!" 

" Medic!" 

Zero looked at X in awe, admiring his handiwork. The blue reploid stood tall with his face still half covered in tomato and drew a salami mimicking a sword, 

" Attack!!!"

 The 17th immediately charged forward ignoring the pelting of food, Zero cackled insanely, " Now this is a food fight!"  Following X's example Zero grabbed a salami and jumped over the bar, charging off to pummel any foe who happen to cross his path.  

                                                                           ~~~~++++~~~~

  Zero stood by the bar enjoying his victory beer. The battle had lasted an hour total, but eventually X and his unit had rounded up the 7th air unit and hauled them off to HQ to sober up. Hawk however was taken to Lifesavor, it seemed X's can had caused a sizable dent near his frontal lobe resulting in a command system freeze, or in human terms a concussion.  

 The bar itself was a in near shambles, furniture everywhere was overthrown. Every surface imaginable was covered with one form of consumable or another. Zero feeling somewhat responsible had discreetly called his unit up to help with the cleanup. In the far corner the blond reploid noted where X was standing talking into his receiver.  A chuckle rose as Zero noted what a complete mess his friend looked; his armor was covered with icing, sauces, and anything else you could imagine. Of course he was no rose himself, Zero absently rung his fingers threw his hair, once again trying to clean out the mysterious sticky substance that had found its mark.  

 Zero noted X's pained expression every time he responded on his comm., and noted it must be Alia that was on duty; no one made X that squeamish _ever._  A heavy sigh was heard as X made his way towards the bar next to Zero, sitting down he half solemnly ordered a beer.  The red reploid eyed his friend, " So on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad is it?"  

X only gave the response of a groan followed by his shoulder slumping. Zero cringed, " That bad eh?"  

 " You have no idea." 

Eying the contents of his mug Zero downed it with a satisfied gulp, " Well maybe if you told someone it help."

 X eyed his friend, " And you just happen to be that someone eh?" 

Zero merely shrugged as he made the motion with his hands and ordered another round, " Don't know unless you try."  

 Taking a sip out of his mug X seemed to try and think where to start, " Honestly Zero I don't know where to start. Lately Alia's been acting weird, I guess you could call it. She's always been overprotective, but lately she blows up at the smallest things I do. Not that I'm any better, Signas mentioned that I've been suffering from stress. Heck I almost bit his head off today in his own office."  

 Zero remained silent, listening to his friend contently while sipping his beverage. " Anything else?" 

 " Yeah, I've been questioning my reason for existing. You know, the whole being built by a famous deceased scientist and not knowing why tends to do that."  

 Zero nodded, " I hear you there, unfortunately I can't offer advice on that particular topic. Best I can do is tell you to live life according to your emotions."  

 X looked up at Zero, " Exactly how many beers have you had? Your almost making sense." 

" Har har smart-ass. Yes despite the urban myth I can be sensitive at times…when I want to. Though not often." 

 X smiled, " It nice to know." 

 " Whoa now, don't get any funny ideas. I'll deny any of this later on."  Zero nudged his friend,  " Besides, on the topic of Alia I can help you with."  

 The blue hunter raised his mug to take a swig, " Oh? And what would that be?" 

Zero beamed, " Simple, Alia likes you!"  

X immediately spat out the contents of his drink, coughing up the rest that went down the wrong tube, Zero immediately patted him on the back. " Whoa there cowboy, don't inhale it."

 One he finished choking X eyed his friend," Zero…that has got to be the dumbest thing you've said. Alia does not, repeat _not_ have a thing for me."    

 Zero snorted, " Geez X you really are dense, the whole HQ knows about it. The only reason no one's bothered to speak up on it is because you two seem so adamant about denying it." 

 " What do I have to do with this? Up till a moment ago I was supposedly in the dark." 

 Grinning evilly Zero played his trump card, " Well you have a thing for her as well…" Before X could deny it Zero held his hand up, " Ah ah, don't deny it. I can prove it with one phrase; Alia wearing negligee."  

 X immediately stopped what he was saying and blushed. Zero smiled, " You see? Your turning as red as my armor, you cant deny it."  

 Sighing in defeat X accepted his friends banter, " Maybe a little." 

 " Only a little?" 

" Ok a lot, there you satisfied now?"  

Zero grinned, " See how much better you feel now that it's out in the open? So tell me X now that you know about her, what are you going to do about it?" 

X looked blankly at his empty mug, " Truthfully, I don't know. Probably nothing."  

It was Zero's turn to choke on his drink, " No offence buddy, but that's not the answer I was expecting." 

 " Well excuse me for not wanting to ruin a friendship." Snorted X. By now the alcohol had begun to take affect on both reploids.  " Besides, I'm not too great when dealing with women.  She's special, and its not something I want to ruin you know?"   

 Both reploids nodded and sat alone in awkward silence. Each one thinking about that special someone, the only difference being; one thinking about what he could loose, while the other thought about what he had lost. 

 " We have a mission tomorrow." 

 Zero shook himself out of his thoughts, " Eh? Did you say mission X?"  

 X nodded, " Where suppose to report to Douglas tomorrow at 06:00. That's the reason why I came here. Guess I got a little sidetracked."  X checked his internal chronometer, " Its close to three AM Zero, I'm heading out to clean up and get some sleep for tomorrow." 

" Right, I'll be behind you after I finish this last drink then."  X nodded as he stood and made his way out the door. Zero watched his friend leave while taking a sip of his drink, Roy who had seen his former commander's solemn expression walked over to Zero. 

 " So what's bugging Mega?" 

 Zero shrugged, " The usual crap, well that and he's got woman problems."  

 Roy nodded and grinned, " Alia again eh? Well I can say whenever he does figure it out he's going to make some SOB rich."  

 " Whoa hold on their Roy and back up a sec."  Zero was now leaning to one side fully facing the bartender, " What exactly did you mean by that remark?"

 Roy looked blankly at the crimson hunter, " You mean you don't know?  Everyone in the bar has been placing in bets on when those two get together. Currently half the base has filtered in at one point or another, hell even Lifesavor came in here at one point, and he hates mingling with the grunts. The person who guesses the closest gets the cash pot."  

 Zero eyed him suspiciously, " And exactly how much are we talking about?" 

Roy edged closer, " Currently the pot is at a cool fifteen thousand."  

 For the second time that night Zero spilled his drink on himself, " Christ man are you serious!?" 

" Dead serous."

 Zero whistled in amazement, " Is that so."  Mentally inside his head the gears began to turn rapidly over the days events. " Pull out the betting book Roy, I think I'm going to make a contribution to the cause." The bartender smiled as he reached under the counter and pulled out a black binder and opened it. Zero glanced at the dates taken, mulling silently to himself he smiled as he placed his finger on a date. " That one." 

 Roy looked at the blond hunter suspiciously, " One month from today? Your awful confident there aren't you?"  

 Zero shrugged, " Not really, just estimating from past experience."  Roy arched an eyebrow as Zero cracked an evil smile. 

" Roy, I think I found my new hobby." 

== Another chapter bites the dust! Honestly who would have thought writing action scenes would be such a pain? shrugs ah well guess I'd better get  used to it seeing how the next chapter's going to be chalked full of the stuff. Anyhoo R+R, remember think constructive criticism, because people who don't usually wind up looking like an ass. And there are enough asses in this world we don't need any more don't you agree? 


	4. The Morning After

It LIVES!!!!!  Finally, after a somewhat long delay the 4th chapter is up and running. Sorry for the wait, some people wondered why this fic is rated R instead of PG-13. Well after what Zero has to say in this chapter its safe to say the rating stays. I guess I could water down the tone, but seriously this is Zero. ^^''   This is more or less a filler chapter, and quite frankly a real pain in the ass to write. Maybe now things will get easier. -_-

Disclaimer: I do not own MMX, I do however own this Beer. Holds up Beer And heaven help the SOB who tries to claim it. 

 Maverick HQ: Central Command HUB: The following day…

  " Maverick activity confirmed! Unites X and Zero are moving in to intercept, ETA 3…no 2 minuets…wait…scratch that. Unconfirmed, hold up…. no dammit what the hell are you two doing out there!?"  

 Several spotters nearby flinched involuntarily as Alia slammed her palm on the consol. Despite the blond reploids usually calm and professional exterior, their where times when even professionals loose their cool. Of course watching a loved one tear ass across the desert like a reckless teenager while getting shot at will do that to even the most seasoned of veterans.   

   Signas stood nearby watching the events take fold, on the overhead projection X and Zero could be seen zigzagging on their hover bikes wildly, both where obviously enjoying themselves immensely. The commander calmly sighed, " There go the bikes…"

On cue each Hover bike exploded sending both Hunters flying.

" There go the Hunters…" 

A screen to his right showed X's Falcon Armor activate. A few moments later the Abandoned Replaforce base power readings shot up, followed by several small explosions. 

" And there goes the whole operation."  

Once again as if on cue the entire base exploded. 

 Alia was now frantically yelling in her comm. for X to respond. Signas waited for Alia to finish reprimanding the two hunters before interrupting. " Alia, once those two return escort them to my office for a debriefing."  With that he turned and made his way towards the exit.

  Alia watched the commander turn to leave and shot up, " Um, sir? Where are you going?"  

 The commander lowered the brow on his hat, " To the armory, I owe Douglass a twenty." 

                                                            ~~~~++++~~~~

 5 Hours Prior::: 

 X stifled a yawn as he made his way towards the armory; last night had been utter hell for the Blue hunter. As soon as he made his way to his quarters X had spent the better part of the night cleaning off his armor, leaving little time to rest & recharge. Getting up proved to be difficult, let alone walk.  But walk he did, slowly lurching like a Zombie down the halls with a scowl on his face that would put the likes of Batman to shame. 

 After resisting the many cheerful morning greetings by passerby's X found himself standing in front of a set of heavy industrial doors. X made his way towards the panel display to the right where the Hunter logo screensaver vibrated. Upon detecting X the screen activated as a female voice politely began speaking. [Good Morning, Please state name]  

 Rubbing his eyes the Blue hunter responded, " Megaman X."  

[Confirmed Unit Megaman X.  Access Granted, One moment please.]  

The large doors slowly began to open revealing the large labyrinth of machinery. [Proceed…and have a nice day sweetie] 

The last comment caused X to stop mid step and stare at the consol blankly. Shaking his head the hunter groaned, " Its too early for this…" and continued his trek.  

 The Armory itself was nothing short of staggering. The multileveled complex housed every form of high tech gadget Hunter HQ had to offer. Each level was designed for a specific purpose. The first four levels comprised mostly of inventory. The final three are classified for development.

 Level 1 was basically the reception area; from here you could pick up or place an order for whatever equipment was needed for a specific mission. Zero often described it as the Quickie mart. Level 2 is strictly used for the housing of Blasters, Sabers, and any other firearms be it light weight or heavy infantry.  Level 3 was the hangar. Here HQ housed the Hunters vehicle and Mecha inventory. Level 4 is set up as a repair and maintenance area for heavily damaged equipment. 

 Most Hunters only have access to levels 1-4.  Levels 5-7 where only granted to high ranking and special classifications.  Level 5 is set up as a large testing range for various prototypes. Level 6 is where X's extra armors are housed. And Level 7 is Research & Development. 

  X bypassed the receiving area of L1 and went straight to one of the turbo lifts and sighed; thankfully today he was only required to head over to Level 3 for briefing. Which was fine in his eyes, everything past level 4 was riddled with ether security protocol or some upstart technician wanting to poke around his hide trying to make a name for themselves. Both Zero and himself agreed R&D was an eccentric pain in the ass.  

 The door closed softly with a slight whoosh and hummed as it descended. The early morning hours along with the slow maverick activity left little traffic. Combining that with the dull tangent of elevator music left X dozing off.  Eventually the lift came to its destination and gradually opened its doors, however X literally stood dead to the world. The elevator remained open, unable to move until its occupant left. However X was fast asleep, and would have remained until fate intervened. 

**_KAAA-BOOM!_**

 X immediately jumped awake while crouching to the ground with his buster arm extended. " Jeeze what was that!?"  

 Across the bay smoke emitted from one of the troop transports carriers. X carefully walked towards the vehicle, his right arm still poised to fire. Threw the smoke X spotted a figure emerge, and upon recognizing the familiar green armor nearly yelped in surprise. 

 " Douglas? Great Scott man you look like crap!" 

 Indeed, Douglass currently looked like someone had tried to Barbeque his metallic hide. Not a part on him had escaped the explosion, several irregular color marks where apparent where the heat had slightly warped the armor. Of course this didn't faze the genius hunter technician at all. Douglass just calmly tried to wipe whatever gunk was currently on him while eying X cheerfully. " Nothing a good bath and buffing wont solve. And I don't think your one to talk Mr. Sunshine, you look like Zero after a drinking binge." 

 " I heard that." 

 Both X and Douglas turned to spot Zero sprawled out on top of an armored transport legs crossed and arms folded neatly behind his head. Opening one eye Zero casually glared at the two as he absently yawned. " You know you two really need to keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep."  

 Douglas was about to retort when X waved his hand motioning that he'd handle it. " Zero, exactly how long have you been here?"  

 Eyes still closed the red hunter casually stretched, "Around three this morning, I figured why go back to my quarters when I had to show up her at six. Besides, this is a closer walk from the Bar."  

 Silently X eyed his companion in smite, it was half-assed logic like this that pissed him off. It was so uniquely Zero's and unfortunately utterly brilliant, he wished he had thought of it earlier. Still it wasn't perfect, " Question, did you even bother to clean up?"  

" Sort of, by the way, you might want to inform janitorial that they need a new flag out front. The other one got a little dirty."  A large smirk now resided the crimson hunters face as he continued to doze. 

 Douglass was nothing short of flabbergasted and shown it openly by his hanging jaw line, " You defiled the MH logo by wiping your ass with it!?"   

 Not missing a beat Zero responded coolly, " Essentially yes."   

 Douglas was in shock; he knew Zero generally didn't care about the finer details in life. But still to use a flag, something that history had a represented peoples hope, beliefs and values…as a towel. It was an atrocity! Douglas took a step forward to strangle Zero, however stopped when a firm hand held him back. Glancing over his shoulder he spotted X, only the look that X was giving sent the mechanic chills.

 Grinning maliciously, X calmly walked over to a computer and began typing. Curious as to what X was planning Douglass ventured over and peeked over his shoulders, " Uh…X, your not doing what I think your doing are you?"  

 X nodded as he continued to type.

  Douglas rubbed the back of his head nervously, " I seriously think you need to get psychiatric help, even Zero wouldn't pull a stunt like _that_."  

" What can I say Douglas, I learned from the best." With one final flourish X hit the finishing sequence. On the monitor the words 'running program' flashed silently.  The hangar hummed to life as the revolving floor plate where the armor transports where housed began to move.  

" Eh? What the hell?"  Zero opened his eyes as the transport jerked. He looked over where X was and took note of his friend's malicious grin, inwardly Zero shuddered, " Dammit he finally snapped, time for this pretty boy to flee."   

 Zero flung himself to his feat, however as soon as they touched the transports hull the magnetic restraints kicked in, resulting in the crimson hunter to yelp in surprise, " What the Fuck?!"  Quickly he turned his attention to X, who at the moment was doing his best impression of Sigma's laugh, only at a higher octave. " Ok jokes over X, shut this damn thing off before I get pissed."  

 X who was still sporting a grin held up his finger and waved it disapprovingly, " Now, now Zero.  You're sporting quite a dirty mouth as of late, I think we need to wash it out a bit along with the rest of your armor."  

 Zero's was now livid as his eye began to twitch, " Wash it out!?  And what the hell does _that_ imply you deranged psychopathic jackass!!"  As if to answer his question the flooring housing the transport shifted, a ping was sounded as an automated voice filled the area. {_Automated washing cycle commencing, all personal vacate transport area_.} 

" Shit, not again…"

 Zero's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe his friends ruthlessness. The joke was brutal, it was deranged, and he'd be laughing his ass off at the genius of the prank if it weren't happening to _him_.  " Hokay, ha ha, Funny stuff…X Knock it off."  Sweat began to trickle down the crimson hunters neck as his blue friend only snickered in response. 

" Douglas! Talk some sense into him! Shut this damn thing off!"  

 The green mechanic, who had taken a nearby seat only scoffed as he poured himself some coffee, " Don't look at me, no way in hell I'm getting involved. Your on your own Zero."  

 Zero gave Douglas a nasty glare while grumbling, " Bastard…your on my list."   The final preparation was set as the vehicle started its descend to the lower decks. 

 Zero knew he was licked and shouted out in frustration, " Dammit X you bony blue assed mother fu-!"  His voice was cut out as the whine of water turbines began to ignite, effectively silencing the red reploids curses.  

 X meanwhile was smiling like god himself had complemented the antic. With a light-hearted sigh, the blue hunter turned towards Douglas, " Well then, while that situation is being settled how about some coffee please?"  

 Douglas eyed X suspiciously, " Sure…just let me find the decaf."  

                                                          ~~~~++++~~~~

 At 06:15 hundred hours Signas entered the hanger bay in a gruff. Silently he grumbled about his tardiness, unfortunately once he started to read a report concepts of time start to falter. The result being Signas cursing as he shot out of his office taking long strides while trying to look dignified.  

 He spotted X and Douglass idly chatting by the rec. area while sipping on something hot. In the distance Signas's audio receptors picked up the hum of the wash cycle running and what he thought was yelling. However he knew no one was suppose to be in the area of the wash conduit when it's in use, but still. _Ah, calm down Signas. You're hearing things._  

The two hunters spotted the commander near and stood up to greet their commander. Signas waved there salute aside as the faint aroma of coffee entered his system, " Tell me you have another cup handy."   

 Douglas smiled, " Over to your far right Commander. Be careful though, the one along the wall is decaf."  

 Signas nodded as he made himself a cup. " Has Zero shown up yet?"    

 Douglas spat out the contents of his drink causing his commander to eye him suspiciously, " Ah…that is to say commander…Zero is currently being detained."  

" How so?"  To his right he heard the sound of footsteps nearing his position. Turning to see Signas almost dropped the pot he was holding, there in front of him was Zero. His armor shown brightly as it reflected the ceiling lights, however his hair appeared slightly stiff. Signas also noted the puddle of water that was forming beneath his feet. 

 Zero walked deadpan towards X who was sitting in a chair. X idly looked up as the crimson hunter stopped and threw half open eyelids started to speak, however all that came out was a loose trickle of water that spattered on the table, " Was the hot wax really necessary?"  

 X merely shrugged his shoulders, " You always said if your going to pull a stunt, might as well do it with class, not half hearted. Rule number one in your book."  

Zero eyed his lifelong friend, "It's half assed, not hearted. And don't forget rule number two." 

" What's that?"  A now confused X blinked.

Thinking about last night's conversation Zero smirked, " Paybacks a Bitch."  

 Before X could respond, the muffled sound of Signas clearing his throat made both Hunters forget the issue. " I can see now the situation has already escalated to an unhealthy level. Lets start the mission briefing, Douglas?" 

" Right! Follow me folks."   With that X, Zero, and Signas followed Douglas over to where the equipment transporter was located. Already positioned on the launch pad where two hover bikes, one red sporting X-17 while the other was black with the logo Z-00. 

 Zero eyed the bikes and let out a whistle, " Custom paint job? Awe Douglas your too good to us." 

 Douglas snorted, " Hardly, with you two goofballs past reputation of turning equipment into scrap we personally refit these two bikes with you two in mind. We tripled the armor and in vital spots even placed nothing short of diamond alloy carbonate. Of course we had to beef up the engine so it'll actually get off the ground, but all in all it's worth it. I'd like to see you try and scrap it."  

 By now Douglas was beaming with pride. X smiled at the mechanics determination, " Don't worry Douglas, we'll take good care of them." 

" Yeah!" Chirped in Zero, " We'll handle em' like they where new born human infants!"  

Douglas only glared at the red reploid, " That's what I'm afraid of."  

  The remark sent Zero mock-feigning towards X, and effectively clasping him on the shoulder. If it had been anyone else they would have had Zero committed on the spot. However X, who had survived six maverick outbreaks with his comrade learned a long time ago to take it in stride.  Sighing the blue hunter merely rubbed his templates, a human habit he had picked up fairly recently. 

" I swear to god one of these days I'm having a long talk with Roy and your alcohol intake."  

 Zero merely sniffled in a mock pout, leaving X to wonder if somehow he had inadvertently pissed some heavenly deity off and was being punished. " Lets cut to the chase, what's the mission parameters."  

 Signas noted silently that all the humor had vanished from X's face, leaving a cold stoic expression. The sight itself sent shivers down his chasse. The fact that his disposition changed so rapidly gave the commander flashbacks of the office skirmish the prior. If it the fact remained that X had a full scan done to him by Lifesavor a few weeks ago, Signas would have been positive it was some type of alternate psychological program.  

 Even weirder was that Zero, who up until a moment ago was acting like a lunatic, had erected himself to his full height and now wore the same serious expression. It was uncanny, save that Zero's features had a slightly sinister appearance. Inwardly Signas briefly wondered if the eventual discovery of X and Zero's origin and primary functions was a good idea.  

 Nodding slowly Signas regarded each hunter coolly, " This mission is unique. You will patrol area GA-062, focusing primarily on the abandoned Replaforce base. From there continue in a grid like pattern. This is neither a recon nor is it a search and destroy, however you will need to do both if the need arises."      

 Zero smirked, X only nodded with a vague hint of a smile. Turning both mounted their respective hover bikes, shortly after the transporter hummed to life as the two beamed out, leaving the hangar quiet.   

Douglas stood by the transporter consol after X and Zero's departure slightly shaken from both Hunters inhuman reactions.  After a moment of silence he finally found his voice. 

 " Well…that was creepy."  

  Signas only nodded, " Indeed it was."  The awkwardness still hung in the air as the commander turned his attention towards Douglas, " How well do you think the modifications will last?"  

 " Given the fact they haven't caused collateral damage in over a month, I give them less than three minuets after contact."  

 This comment caused the commander to arch an eyebrow, " Only three minuets?  I'll wager a twenty the new bikes last at least past ten." 

 Douglas snorted, " You may be a genius tactician, but you have no idea the amount of sheer hell those boys put on my equipment. You're on Commander." 

 With that both reploid shook hands, sealing the bet. Then each turned to their regular duties. 

                                                            ~~~~++++~~~~

AN: I know what you're thinking, " That's it? You skimmed out on the good stuff you ass! I want the gory battle details!!"  

Next chapter I swear, and I promise it wont take as long as this one. R&R folks, authors feed off praise, its like candy only without the cavities. 


	5. Highway to Hell &a Handbasket

Told You I'd update eventually. The Poem finally came in, thanks to DW for _finally_ sending them in. It only took me what…a year to get them? LOL maybe I should have given the reader her address to get them sooner. Anyhoo, thanks again to everyone for being so patient. Now after a year, on with the fic!!

Chapter Five: Highway to Hell &a Handbasket.

Alia briskly walked down the streets that lead to MHHQ. The early morning air felt cool against her skin, she let herself smile enjoying the warmth that the new days sun emitted. It was such a stark contrast to feel both sensations at once; silently she wished X were there to enjoy it with her.

Her smile was immediately replaced with a frown as the events from the past day replayed in her head.

_Alia: " Its stunts like this one that piss me off X. Not only did you refuse MP help, but also you decided to go cowboy on me and cause one big mess, literally! And what do you have to show? Why Hawk in a stasis lock! Lifesavor said it take three weeks to bring him back online! What do you have to say for yourself X!?" _

_X: Sorry? _

_Alia: Sorry doesn't cut it X! _

_X: Well that's the best I can do at the moment! If I could go back and change things I could, but you know what? Life's tuff grow up and deal with it! _

_Alia: …_

_X: Look…I'm sorry. It's not your fault, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just…forget it. Listen I'll make it up to you, I promise."_

It was the last comment X had made before he had abruptly cut her off. That one phrase had effectively caught her off guard. For some reason it had made her giddy, angry, and a slew of other emotions she couldn't identify.

" It wasn't like he confessed his love, nothing to get worked up over."

However she knew deep down that wasn't the case. It was _how_ he had said it. Despite it being rushed and informal, X's voice had a hint of genuine warmth in it. She had only heard the tone used once before, it was several years ago when X had held a Human child that was dying. She had heard him speak words of comfort, like a mother to an infant. And when the childe passed away, X too changed. Back to his normal tone while on the battlefield, only after that it was much harsher. Of course he was always friendly, but his voice lacked the tenderness she had heard before.

Deep down she suspected very few people, human and reploid alike had ever witnessed that side of X. The only other person would know was possibly Zero, both of them where like kindred spirits. And here X had displayed it openly towards herself. What did it all mean? Did X harbor the same feelings towards her as she herself had for him? Or was she just being over analytical.

Stopping in front of MMHQ Alia stood in the middle of the outside lobby. Subconsciously Alia had made her way towards the bench that X had sat prior. She smiled as the memories played back in her data bank; the look of anxiety that played across his boyish face was priceless. As much as she hated to admit it, Zero's prank was pretty good.

Something silver caught the corner of Alias sight. Turning to investigate, she found a data pad lying in the grass. Picking it up, Alia wipes off the morning dew that had appeared. Frowning she brought up the display of the last page.

_Love is like a river,_

_Graceful and wide;_

_Like the deepest, darkest forests,_

_Like the strongest ocean tide._

_Love will always last_

_Forever and in many ways_

_Just like your friends_

_Who'll be there through endless days._

_Remember when all seems lost_

_And you feel the most alone,_

_Your friends will always love you_

_ And be there to guide you home_

Alias eyes widened as she recognized her own poetry, this was the book she had given him earlier that week. Of course X had no idea that the writing was her own. No one did for that matter, like some well-guarded secret Alias hobby was something sacred. She made a mental note to ask him about her writing. Of course it be the guise of idle talk over literature, that way she could hide the pain of rejection towards her work.

She remembered when this poem was written. It was nearly three months after joining the Maverick Hunters, to her this was the beginning. After the hardships with Gates, this was when her knight in blue armor started to chip away at her heart. X had started out as a friend, and gradually evolved to something more. It was that day she made the promises to always ensure that X, along with Zero would return home safely.

Shaking her head Alia rapped herself lightly, " No time to get lost in dreams girl, you have work to do." _And a promise to keep_. She added silently to herself. Placing the data pad with her own collection, Alia continued on her trek to HQ. Only this time her smile was replaced with the cool mask she normally wore, with the resolve to bring the two home.

======

The midday sun shined brightly across the endless blue sky as heat of the day began to increase. Small animals sought to find shelter from the harsh environment of the wasteland, even after the colony drop the planet still survived. Living conditions may have been harsh for humans, but Mother Nature had dealt with far worse, and with nature only the strongest survived.

SPLAT!

Unfortunately, Mother Nature was never really a match for oncoming traffic.

" Gahh…HACK!" X momentarily lost control of his land chaser as the small insect shot down his throat to an instant death. A moment later Zero appeared over the con, cackling madly.

" So tell me X, did it taste like chicken?"

X grimaced at his longtime partner; in the background he heard the distinct sound of music. Rolling his eyes X spoke, " I wouldn't know, it plowed straight to my stomach, or at least to what you'd consider a stomach."

Zero nodded as he sped up, " Do we even have stomachs?"

Taking the cue, X let the crimson hunter pass him while keeping enough distance as not to choke on a batch of flowing blond hair. " Well we have to have something there, I mean the food we eat has to go somewhere."

Zero half nodded, his current attention currently divided between driving, talking to X, and flashing his land speeders lights in tune to his internal radio. X on the other hand was listening with half interest as the lights played in sync; finally the curiosity got the better of him.

" Ok I give, what song is that playing?"

Zero smirked, " Only the greatest song ever derived for road trips, _Radar Love_."

" Never heard of it."

This lead the red reploid to scoff, " That's because you have no social life. It's a 20th century rock song. Roy introduced it to me via eight-track."

" Eight-what?"

" Primitive vocal data storage, very susceptible to water and electromagnets."

X arched an eyebrow, " How archaic."

Zero laughed, " If you think that's bad try finding a working tape deck."

Even though X had no idea what a tape deck was he still nodded like he actually followed the red reploids conversation. He never could understand Zero's fascination with media pop culture of the past.

" So X, you do know that are mission is basically shit disturbers."

While X would have preferred a better choice of wording he nodded, " I'm aware of that."

Zero eyed him threw his rear video monitor, " And you're fine by this?"

A small grimace formed on X's face as his friend asked the question, " I'm not thrilled with the idea, but its something I have to do for myself."

The statement threw Zero off track, " I don't follow."

" I'm trying to discover who I am Zero. I hate violence, but I was obviously designed to dish it out by the truckload. Have you ever noticed that we seem to survive the impossible? That no matter what's thrown our direction somehow, someway, we survive, and in certain circumstances come out without a scratch."

Zero smirked, " Yeah, we must have one hell of a factory warranty."

" Well I don't buy it Zero." By now X's facial expression was serious. " Someone out there knows something, and I'm determined to find him."

Before Zero could respond, a warning indicator light flashed informing of an enemy lock on. Swearing the red reploid swerved to the right, nearly avoiding being hit by a cruse missile. The projectile exploded nearby causing both hunters to be thrown from there bikes.

Zero managed to throw himself close to his own hover bike, using it as a cover from strafing lasers. Gathering his wits, he looked over to his right to spot X in the same position a few feet away. X back was currently pressed against his own vehicle with his buster arm held ready. Glancing over he spotted Zero, who then put his hand near his head receiver.

Zero: "_Well this is fun." _

X smiled, " I just can't take you anywhere without getting shot at can I?" Although he couldn't see it, X could picture Zero's wry grin.

Zero:_ " You know me X, always the life of the party." _

" Speaking of which…" X paused momentarily to poke up and let loose a charged shot before the return flack forced him to duck. " Any ideas on how were going to crash this party? I'm no genius but I'd say where pinned."

Zero: _ "What are we up against?" _

X stole a peek above his bike to survey the area; in the distance the abandoned Replaforce base was alive with activity. The blue hunter frowned as his optics zoomed in on the structure. The outlining land was riddled with battle droids that ranged from infantry to small drone jets. Hidden beneath the landscape small silos opened revealing anti aircraft and shock troop turrets. X frowned deepened, this wasn't just a group of marauding mavericks, someone was building an army. " I see about twenty advance vector tracking turrets, and at least seven squads of shock troops."

X could pickup a small whistle over his comm. _" AVT and combat drones? That's some pretty heavy hardware for a base that supposedly gutted. Whoever's in there been busy." _

" Any ideas?"

Zero: _" Yeah, CHARGE!"_

"Zero wait!" X looked over to see that Zero had already sped off on his hover bike with his Z-saber drawn like some civil war general, all the while firing off shots from his forward blaster. Not wasting any time X hopped on his own bike and did a 180 kicking up dust as his bike sped off.

Both hunters sped across the landscape like a bat out of hell dodging laser fire from multiple angles. A sentry gun popped up a few meters in front of Zero's speeding bike, the red reploid cursed as the rapped deployment weapon opened fire hitting his bike several times. Zero instantly flung himself off moments before the bike exploded, the force sending him skidding along the ground. As he stood his eyes widened in shock as he came face to face with the barrel of another gun turret.

However as the gun opened fire Zero was quickly whisked up and over to the backside of X's own bike. Looking back Zero sighed, " I owe you one buddy."

In one of the few instanced Zero could remember X smirked, " Don't mention it." Pulling back on the handlebars X sent the front end of his bike up into a dash, using the front high-powered anti-gravity units to rip apart the forward troops.

Zero who was now half standing firing his own buster with one hand while haphazardly swinging his Z-saber with the other, using it to ether deflect incoming blaster shots or hack at droned that got to close for comfort. There was no organization, no tactical plan; the only thing they relied on was instinct, skill, and pure dumb luck.

Unfortunately luck eventually runs out.

One of the AVT further ahead locked on and fired a set of high maneuverability missiles directly towards the hunters. X gave a look of determination as he hit the dash one more time increasing their speed. Zero seeing the missiles yelped,

" What the hell are you doing!?"

X grinned, "Playing chicken." In the time span of seconds X grabbed a hold of Zero and leaped strait up right as the missiles found their mark. The resulting explosions, along with the X's own dash leap sent both reploids soaring high above the battle terrain.

Zero's eyes widened as the dawn that gravity was just about to take over, "Dammit X this is going to hurt!"

X however ignored his friends cries of profanity as he shouted into his receiver, " Falcon Armor activate!"

In a flash of light X's original armor began to glow, transforming itself. His mostly blue appearance changed to white with gold and blue trimming, along his backside a set of boosters appeared. The boots regular dash system was replaced with high performance ion turbines, resulting faster than sound speeds. His helmet also changed; along the side wing trims had placed themselves like a pair of ailerons. Sleek and agile, X was now a predator.

X grabbed hold of Zero as he veered off, narrowly avoiding splattering on the blacktop. Both hunters hung on to each other's arms as they gained altitude. However the Replaforce base defensive picked up, as more anti aircraft weapons came online.

X glared at the new threats, " I can't maneuver well enough with you hanging on Zero!"

The crimson hunter had freed his right arm and was currently taking pot shots at whatever he could aim at, " Then dammit let me drop!"

X looked at his friend in astonishment, " I cant do that!"

" We don't have time to argue X!" Zero spat, " Aim for the base and toss me towards their main gun, NOW!"

" I hope you know what your doing!" With that X started to spin, using the centrifugal force he shot Zero towards the base.

Zero gritted his teeth as he sped down towards the earth at an alarming rate. The wind and force pounded at his face, along with his hair as it flapped wildly in the air. He spotted the large anti airship cannon start to take aim. With a loud battle cry Zero unsheathed his Z-saber and brought it overhead. Slamming it into the cannon Zero held on for dear life as the saber cut along the inner chamber, and eventually coming to a stop.

Zero hung there momentarily as he caught his breath, " Heh…that wasn't to bad."

However to his dismay Zero felt the chamber begin to vibrate, looking down he spotted the base of the gun was powering up. With any indication of the light intensity, when it did go off Zero would be vaporized in the barrel.

"Oh hell no! Eat hot plasma you bastards!" Zero immediately began to fire his buster towards the focal point and was rewarded with the sounds of an explosion. He smiled as the light diminished, however immediately frowned as the fireball shot up from the resulting explosion. " Son of a-!"

Outside the gun platform the resulting backfire sent Maverick gunners flying across the compound. As the fire subsided and the smoke cleared from the area a figure emerged from the debris. The mavericks eyes widened in horror as Zero emerged, his armor was completely covered in soot; scorch marks, loosing its sheen. Areas of his helmet where chipped, along with cracks on head jewel and other areas.

Zeros laughed manically, his face, which was now covered with soot, and blood only added to the frightening affect of his appearance. Gripping his Z-saber Zero grinned toothily, " Ok you somnabitches, you want to play rough? Lets play rough then." With a heart-stopping roar the red maverick hunter dashed forward leaving nothing but carnage in his wake.

The explosion from the base was felt as X dodged another blaster shot. Risking a glance he spotted the smoke rising from the compound and smiled, _Hand it to Zero to make that kind of impact._

His thoughts where interrupted however as the digital hub in his upper left field of vision turned red, indicating enemy lock on. Moment's later yellow arrow cones indicated several incoming shots. Gritting his teeth X banked hard right, keeping his focus on the altitude displayed nearby. Pulling his buster arm up X let out a charged shot that pierced several pursuits and resulting in multiple explosions.

" There's too many…"

Before he could even register the explosions another warning indicator appeared, this time in the form of several Surface to air missiles now on approach. X shot off in the opposite direction, pouring all his systems power into his armors thrusters. Unfortunately the missiles kept up with X and continued to gain ground. In one last attempt to escape X veered off, grabbing two drone jets that had happened to venture too close. With a flourish of reploid strength, X hurled both drones towards the missiles, resulting in their detonation.

However X couldn't register the victory as blaster fire found its mark on X's back. Causing the hunter to black out while free falling.

====

The scene below was equally in chaos, the only difference being Zero as the focal point purposely. The hunter had made his way to the inner sanctum of the base; hacking and killing whatever had the misfortune of crossing his path.

Zero's features conveyed a look of malicious content as he bought his Z-saber down on another technician. In truth the lab-tech was running away, but this fact proved uneventful to the crimson hunter. Over the past month, Zero's frustration had built. His destructive tendencies left unattended, now in the mist of battle his rage and ruthlessness had been unleashed. He was no longer Zero the Maverick hunter.

He was now a partial Maverick.

Still, he had not crossed the boundaries to complete madness yet. Zero was still fully aware of his actions, however unlike when he's with X or his own unit, he was fully engrossed in his killer tendencies.

A group of shock troops enter the corridor where Zero is walking, taking aim to stop the intruder. Unfortunately for them, Zero quickly dashed point blank and begins to slash each one. However his attacks where not meant to kill in one fail swoop. Instead he resulted to using his bare hands to rip open their armor, followed by severing their armed limbs. Those who still functioned afterwards felt the full impact of the Crimson Hunters foot as he crushed them like a tin can.

His armor was covered in mech fluid and blood. In truth he did not notice, the only thing on his mind at the moment was an urge to kill.

Across the base laughter echoed threw the corridors, like the devil himself had a front side seat.

However the laughter wasn't Zero's, as much as he savored the battle. He did not once think it was funny. Narrowing his eyes Zero scanned the nearby area, his body poised for action.

" And to think, at one point you where nothing but a pile of parts strewn out on a table. You where everything I imagined you to be."

The crimson hunter only smirked, " I'll take it as a complement. How about showing yourself so I can thank you personally."

Another round of laughter emitted from the speakers. Although Zero didn't recognize the voice, he already found it annoying.

" Fare enough, I'll be waiting in the compound outside."

Zero smiled toothily, " Talk about service, if only all Mavericks where this willing to commit suicide."

" Hardly, I'm more than a match for you. And don't worry about an ambush; you've already killed every person on this base. I must admit, killing your own kind and taking pleasure in it is below even me-"

The transmission was abruptly cut off as Zero slammed his fist into the nearby wall, knocking out the speaker. After sheathing his Z-saber, Zero calmly walked back towards the outside compound.

====

_X was standing in a grassy meadow. The Sun shone brightly as blue skies stretched as far as the eye can see. The blue Maverick Hunter stared at the landscape confusingly, not knowing where he was. Laughter rang out across the fields, turning X spotted a group of people playing. _

_One was a girl with long blond hair, laughing as two others played. The other, a boy who appeared to be twelve ran as he tossed a Frisbee at a red robotic dog. The dog rushed forward to catch, only to trip and fall in a nearby stream. Both parties laughed as they helped out their friend. X felt content to watch the three play, yet at the same time compelled as if he knew them. _

_" I wonder, where have I seen them before?" _

_Walking over X yelped in surprise as the girl ran threw him. Standing still X shuddered, " That was creepy." _

_" You know X you shouldn't be here." _

_" Huh?" Looking behind him he spotted the boy standing along side. _

_" You have friends waiting for you, and Alia would be crushed." _

_The shock in X's eyes where apparent, " Who are you, how do you know Alia?" _

_The boy only smiled, " That's because she's standing right next to you." _

_" What?" Looking to his right X was surprised to see Alia now looking at him with a worried expression. " How?" _

_ " She's always there for you X, watching, worrying. Someone like that is hard to come by, don't lose her." _

_ With that the boy took off towards the girl and dog. X was about to follow when a hand grabbed his arm. Alia smiled, " X please don't go, comeback." _

_X by now was thoroughly confused, " Come back? From where?" _

_Alia continues to smile, " Look up silly." _

_X complied and found himself about to hit the ground. _

Immediately X's eyes flashed open, with only moments from impact he did a mid air flip righting himself. With impact imminent X gritted his teeth in determination as the Falcon armors shuddered back to life, the powerful engines giving lift once again. As X slowly began to clime his scanner once again detected the familiar signature of weapons being locked on.

Grimacing X again sent the signal to increase his speed. Surprise took him however as warning indicators began to flash internally.

Warning Warning: Falcon Armor System Failure!

Thrust Vectoring: Damaged: 63% efficiency.

Armor integrity: 72% -Critical Systems Damaged!

Power output: 43%

System Status: Intermediate: Dash Systems and Charged Shot Offline.

System recovery: 32min.

X cursed as the readout was displayed as he glanced towards the direction of missiles rapidly approaching him. For the first time doubt of his survival appeared in his mind. _Is this it?_ The targets closed in along with an emotion X hadn't faced sense his first days on the battlefield, fear.

However it wasn't fear of death, something else that plagued X. Was it regret? He didn't understand, images of his dream flashed by. Who where they? More importantly, why was Alia among them?

Alia… 

Images of Alia flashed in X's mind as he continued to stare at imminent death, his red jewel began to glow lightly. _No! I will not die here! _ Fear turned to anger, anger turned to determination as X's jewel began to pulse along with his armor that began to glow lightly.

" I will survive!!"

X's cry of determination was met as the missiles hit him dead on and exploded on impact. A cloud of dust circled the area as the robotic drones silenced their onslaught. For a split second all was quiet. Then the drone armies locked on to another power source, as it shot out from the cloud of debris.

X soared at incredible speeds shooting well beyond anything to track. His Falcon armor shined brightly as it brimmed with energy, as if it was trying to release a hatchling from an egg. Hovering above the battlefield X glared at his opponents, one by one each drone and turret was rapidly targeted by some unknown system. Once the task had finished X shot his arms strait out from his side.

" NOVA MISSLE STRIKE!"

Instantly the blue light shot out in various directions, each one following a select path that led to one of the targets. All along both the ground and sky explosions could be seen as the battlefield quickly turned into a scrap yard.

====

Zero calmly strolled outside to the courtyard. As promised no opposition had been met, which disturbed the Maverick hunter to no end. As heavily fortified as the base had been on the outside, quite the opposite had taken place inside the compound. Indeed the Ex-Replaforce base had the capacity to house three times the troop count he had encountered. So for Zero the next question was obvious, what did the enemy have planned?

" So glad you could make it Zero!"

From the middle of the court a purple reploid stood waiting with violate saber in hand. Zero smirked as he recognized the Maverick, " Well if it isn't Agile, you look pretty spry for a guy whose suppose to be dead."

Agile, former X-Hunter grinned as his red eyes glared cockily back. " You're one to talk. Last I heard the infamous Zero was nothing but a ghost reeking havoc amongst the populous."

Zero regarded the X-Hunter as he continued his walk across the field. Agile stood ready daring the Red Hunter to strike. Zero recalled the memory file of Agile. Using his own body parts as tools to lure X into a trap. The thought as bait was humiliating itself, but to be brought on by an idiot such as Agile brought Zero to new levels of seething.

Inwardly Zero smirked as he pulled out his Z-saber, one would soon learn that using the Crimson Hunter as a hostage could prove hazardous to ones health.

Agile only regarded the move with amusement, " What this? No witty comeback? No declaration of bodily harm? Honestly I expected more from-whoa!" His speech was quickly interrupted as Zero dashed forward swinging his Z-saber in an upward diagonal arch. Agile barely had enough time to deflect the powerful blow with his own saber as two more slashes where strewn in his direction. Like his namesake Agile blocked each blow, abet barely.

Only when the two combatants blades where locked did Zero speak, " In my years of experience I've found that for smart asses like you actions speak louder than words." Using his greater strength Zero pushed forward forcing the X-hunter to leap backwards, " Besides, I owe you one bonafied ass-whooping."

A smile played across Agiles face, " Izzat so?" Swinging his saber over his head in an en guard position as he taunted the Red Hunter, " Then by all means whoop my ass!"

Needing no other incentive Zero dashed towards his intend target letting forth a mighty swing of his Z-saber. However much to his surprise he found that his intended target had disappeared, instincts told him immediately to look up. As he did Zero was greeted with the view of Agile bearing down for a strike, using the sunlight for cover. Immediately the crimson hunter rolled away, instinctively bringing his Z-saber across his back to deflect an invisible blow from nowhere.

Several slashes where met by both parties as each one fought to gain tactical supremacy. Like some ballet each saber danced vibrantly as the warriors moved with the fluency of a river. While trading blows Agile snuck in a punch to Zero's mid section sending him reeling backward,

" And here I thought you meant you where going to kick my ass, terribly sorry for the mistake!" Not wasting a second Agile sent his blade flying with the intent of decapitating the crimson hunter.

Ignoring the slight pain Zero did a back flip narrowly missing the violate saber as it flew past his chest area. As his hands touched the ground Zero immediately sent his legs soaring upwards in a kick, connecting to Agiles face. The force sent the X-hunter upward from the impact. Zero not wasting any time sprinted forward as soon as he landed.

Agile barely registered the green blade as it almost made contact with his abdomen. Thankfully his reflexes took over swinging his own blade to parry. Looking at his foe he could clearly see the smile across Zero's face.

" I know its not your ass, but it spouts out enough shit that its close enough."

Agile glared at Zero venomously. No longer was this considered fun as he charged the hunter. Zero equally fed up with the antics of the X-hunter complied by dashing off head on. However before ether could gain ground a bright light filled the sky, causing both combatants to halt. Moments later several arching beams came flying towards there general direction. Within moments the base was under heavy assault.

Zero dodged one of the mysterious blue beams as it careened into the ground. Around him several explosions resulted in massive fires. Glancing to his right Zero noted that Agile hadn't moved from his spot. The X-Hunter stood by in shock unable to move, Zero peered closer and realized the gaping hole in Agile's chest and shoulder. The Maverick slowly fell to his knees as the background continued to erupt in flames. Zero calmly walked over to where the purple reploid kneeled and swiftly decapitated him.

The whine of an engine caused Zero to turn, inwardly he smiled as he picked out the form of X as he set known near by. Walking over he regarded the black mark where X's armor had been hit and winced, " Geez X you look like hell."

X regarded his comrades current state as he arched an eyebrow, " And your one to talk?"

" What can I say, I'm a workaholic." scoffed Zero.

" If you're a workaholic than I must be a freaking addict." Looking around X surveyed the damage, structures where beginning to crumble as the fire continues to spread. Letting out a whistle X regarded Zero, " Don't you think you went a little overboard?"

"Me!?" Yelped Zero, " Nah-uh you can't pin this one on me buddy. This Barbecue is all you." In an afterthought Zero knelt down and picked up Agiles head and firmly planted it on the tip of his Z-saber then turned to beam brightly at X, " See I only bought a shish kabob!"

X eyed the lifeless head of Agile and shook his own in disgust, " Zero, you have a sick sense of humor."

" You think that's twisted watch this." Turning Zero walked over to where the rest of Agiles prone body lay, ironically the Maverick's posterior was facing skyward. Swiftly Zero brought his foot to bear and swung, hitting his target. The body went sailing into the fire where it promptly exploded. Turning around satisfied Zero clasped his hands on a job well done, " Never say I don't keep my promises."

Before X could muster a response the ground began to violently shake as several large explosions rocked the entire compound. " This base is about to blow!" Another explosion sent both hunters flying towards the wall. As X and Zero stood the ground began to once again shake. Zero groaned,

" Not again."

On cue the ground gave way as both hunters fell. The base erupted in a massive explosion as a white light engulfed both parties. Letting their cries drown out in the background.

" Shiiiiii…."

Author Note:

WS: Mwahaha cliffhanger! I know I know its evil! But worry not, they do survive!

Alia: Obviously

WS: Woman, would you quit raining on my parade!

Alia: Pulls out whip

X: uh oh! Somebody getting the smack down!

WS: Yipe! 00 runs behind X Do something she's your girlfriend!

X: Well…not technically, you still haven't written that part.

WS: Damn technicalities… Zero help!…uh…Zero?

Zero: reading fic …heh, heh, I kicked his ass good. Looks at WS Get to work Slacker!

Alia drags author back towards the computer and looks at the readers

Alia: Don't worry he'll have the next chapter out by the end of the week. Gives wicked look towards WS who whimpers And please R&R, that way I know how much I need motivate him. smiles with whip

WS: grumbling Who knew she was a masochist --

Alia: What was that!?

WS: Mommy 00


	6. Subtly Thy Name is Not

Disclaimer: I don't own MMX, or any of the MM franchise. I did however offer to buy it off Capcom for a dollar, yeah that didn't go over too well.

In our last Episode:

X eyed the lifeless head of Agile and shook his own in disgust, " Zero, you have a sick sense of humor."

" You think that's twisted watch this." Turning Zero walked over to where the rest of Agiles prone body lay, ironically the Maverick's posterior was facing skyward. Swiftly Zero brought his foot to bear and swung, hitting his target. The body went sailing into the fire where it promptly exploded. Turning around satisfied Zero clasped his hands on a job well done, " Never say I don't keep my promises."

Before X could muster a response the ground began to violently shake as several large explosions rocked the entire compound. " This base is about to blow!" Another explosion sent both hunters flying towards the wall. As X and Zero stood the ground began to once again shake. Zero groaned,

" Not again."

On cue the ground gave way as both hunters fell. The base erupted in a massive explosion as a white light engulfed both parties. Letting their cries drown out in the background.

" Shiiiiii…."

Chapter Six: Subtly thy name is not

"iiittt!!", Was the sound currently coming out of Zero's mouth. Truthfully this was not the way he wanted to go. Dying in a massive explosion brought on after you beat the bad guy was not cool in his book. There was no heroics involved, no cool final words, just what his quick whit had spouted in reflex. His vision burred, then re adjusted to see the familiar shape of a cross female spotter with blond hair. Zero finally stopped yelling as one crucial detail started to seep in.

" Funny, death looks a lot like Alia." said Zero as he blinked.

" That's because it is Alia genius."

Zero glanced over to spot his partner X, who was standing casually next to him with an annoyed look; his Falcon armor had dispersed during transit. " So…what's the difference again?"

Alia who had heard the whole conversation was about one transistor short of going Maverick. _Bad enough they scare me witless with their antics, but there's no way in hell I'm going to let you two dingle-dorks bad mouth me while I'm in the same room! _ Much to her delight she remained composed, however she let her anger be known as she glared at the two Hunters. When she did speak however, hell's temperature dropped by two degrees.

" The difference is Zero, with me you wish you where dead."

Both Zero and X gulped, and then simultaneously quipped a " Point taken." in response.

Satisfied that she etched the fear back into their sorry hides, Alia allowed her glare to soften. Though not by much, " Good, now then, you two, with me. Where going to debriefing." Turning she walked away towards the exit, then stopped and turned when she realized that neither one had followed her. " NOW."

" Yes ma'am!" was the unanimous chorus that filled her ears. Smiling, she turned and left.

X let a sigh escape as he stepped down from the transporter, " Man. Am I the only one who thinks we'd be better off back in the explosion?"

Zero snorted, " That my friend is an understatement."

" Well lets hurry and catch up, where already on her bad side so lets not make things any worse." With that X hurriedly strode off towards the exit. Leaving Zero and the transporter operator alone.

" Man, he's whipped harder than a batch of scrambled eggs." The grin currently on Zero's face could only be describes as shit eaten. " Bed life's gonna be interesting as hell though."

A low cough was heard in the background, interrupting the red reploids current train of thought. Looking over to where the noise was Zero spotted the Hunter tech standing by the operating podium. The Hunter was currently displaying a look of impatience and annoyance. However this information was trivial to what Zero immediately noticed as he arched an eyebrow in amusement. The said Hunter Tech passed in an identical resemblance to a certain Scottish engineer off a popular sci-fi show," Oh you have got to be kidding, someone out there is just plane sadistic."

The Hunter in question eyed Zero suspiciously. " De' ya mind? I need tah run a diagnostic on tah matter-anti-matter chamber. Anna I can't do it with yea standing around like some bleeding idiot."

Upon hearing this Zero immediately began to tear up in hysterics as he tried to suppress the urge to fall to the ground laughing, " Oh hell no, you even _sound_ like him."

Once he realized what Zero was referring to the Hunter sighed as he crossed his arms, " Might as well get it out ouv ye system so I can get back to work."

Immediately Zero laughed, hard, from deep within his core. Then standing to his full height he stepped off the transporter still spouting a grin, " Well I'm heading off to the bridge, keep the ship in once piece Scotty."

The Scotty rolled his eyes, " Aye, like I haven't heard that one before."

Zero only responded by parting his hand to the familiar 'V', " Live long and prosper."

This of course was met with the finger as Zero strode off happily completely ignoring the remark.

As the doors slid shut the Reploid snorted, " What an ass."

====

X walked briskly behind Alia deep in thought. Currently his mind was replaying the events of the battle. It troubled him greatly that so much resistance was met at an abandoned base. What more so the fact that an ex-X-hunter was the culprit, how was he rebuilt, and by whom? Not to mention the dream he had before, this plagued him to no ends. Again his subconscious was trying to tell him something important, and like so many times before it hung on the tip of the shadows refusing to step into the light of discovery. The rush of sudden energy, new abilities, mysterious past, it was all too much for X to contemplate. _Its like I'm trapped in some god awful Anime, of worse…fan fiction._

Zero introduced it to him a few years ago; at first he found some of the stories amusing. But then one fateful day he stumbled onto the _other_ kind of fan fiction and it send him reeling. It dawned on that day to X that there where some people with real issues posting this stuff. Honestly, X himself though that he was tolerating enough as a person. But some of the stuff he skimmed was just _sick_, no way in the world would he do that to Zero! The last thought sent X into an involuntary shudder as he steered his thoughts away from the realm of fan fiction.

Once again X was so deep in thought that he failed to notice that his eyes had locked on to Alia's rear assets. Even worse that Zero had caught up with him and was currently watching the scene with evil intent.

The Crimson Hunter walked casually next to X intently watching the events unfold. X's eyes where glued to Alia's ass. _And rightfully so,_ thought Zero. Even he had to admit, Alia had a pretty cute butt. Now the question was would X do anything about it?

A frown appeared on Zeros face as he came to the realization. _X is the nice guy. He'd never do something like that. Which is probably why he hasn't snagged a girlfriend yet._

Zero's smile twisted to a grin,_ In times such as this X needs his evil conscience to poke him along in the right direction. And sense he doesn't seem to have one, I'm the next best thing! _ Zero suppressed the urge to cackle, as he beamed brightly at his conclusion.

_Besides, this will allow me to gauge each of their reactions, so I at least know what I have to work with. _With much enthusiasm Zero put his plan into action…

Over the years X had developed a kind of sixth sense as to when danger was near, he asked Zero about it but the red reploid contributed it to 'spidey sense'. What that meant he had no idea, but right now it was tingling. Unfortunately for X he was too late to react, as Zero grabbed his hand and placed it firmly on Alia's butt with a resounding _slap_

A smart reploid would have immediately pulled away, however X's mind was currently locked in heated debate of facts:

1: He was going to kill Zero.

2:Alia was going to kill him.

3: This has to be a dream, no way was his hand on Alia's butt.

Unfortunately X's hand was getting quite a good feel, which lead to a whole new train of thought.

1: This wasn't a dream; his hand was really on Alia's butt.

2: Alia butt was quite firm, yet soft and malleable at the same time.

3: He was in deep doo doo.

===

Prior the event, Alia was replaying the tactical data that had occurred during the mission. While the boy's antics where nerve wracking in itself, they where nothing compared to the energy spike prior to the huge explosion. What's more, that the spike came from her X. She blushed involuntarily at the way her last train of thought invaded, and secretly was glad X was behind her so as not to see her blush.

Absently she wondered when she began to think of X in such a manner. In the beginning it wasn't so. When she joined the Maverick Hunters Alia was delighted to work under X and Zero. Although she was aware of their reputation of recklessness, not to mention they scared off any person who attempted to spot them. She would not let then deter her. After Gates, she was ready for a new start along with new challenges.

X was the first breed of new robots. He alone was the blueprint for all reploids, no mater what the design, his was the foundation to everything. Even more enigmatic was the fact that his systems where still to this day not fully understood. They're where still many 'black boxes' that held their secrets. What was more bizarre was that Zero too held the same 'black boxes' even though their design was similar, they where uniquely different at the same time.

_Like two sides to a coin,_ Alia mused to herself.

At first it was purely professional. The thought of working with the two was too good of an offer to pass up. However as time moved on and she got to know them personally, things changed. Particularly towards X, never before had she met a reploid quite like him. His kindness was something out of a fairy tail, truth and justice was something he truly believed in. The sheer depth of his compassion and gentleness slowly chipped away at her defensive walls. In her mind, he was truly a hero.

_SLAP! _

"Eeek!" Was all that escaped Alias mouth. Immediately she turned and too see X's hand where her rear was. His face was clearly beet read as he tried to mumble an apology, however all that came out was silence. Had Alia been thinking clearly she would have seen the ploy for what it was, Zero himself was eying the situation with glee.

However because her thoughts where on X, the situation reeled her into shock. Already she was blushing, unable to cope with the idea of X being so bold. Her Hero visage was shattered, and immediately was replaced with rage.

" X you pervert!"

X's eyes widened, " Uh oh."

**_WHAM!_**

**_===_**

Signas sat in his office observing the satellite imaged of the battle. He was so engrossed in the readout that he jumped slightly at the shrill of a woman's voice outside his office.

Looking towards where the door he replayed the voice, " Was that Alia?"

His confusion grew as the voice was indeed Alia as she shouted, " X you pervert!"

Signas arched an eyebrow at the statement as he mouthed the word 'pervert' in silence. Suddenly the wall near the entrance shuddered slightly with a loud **_THUD_** as various picture frames rattled with the impact. It didn't take a rocked scientist to figure out what that was.

Moments later Alia walked into the office, her expression cross and foul tempered. X followed holding his left eye and wincing, Zero was the last to enter his armor was still a mess, however he was snickering so badly he really didn't care about his appearance.

Behind his desk Signas suppressed a smile, he had a fairly good assumption as to what was going on and decided to let things play out. He signaled for them to each take a seat as a display monitor blipped on revealing the remains of the Replaforce base. All eyes where glued to the screen until Signas made a noise drawing their attention.

" Now then, would anyone explain to me what happened?"

Not missing a beat both X and Zero pointed towards one another, " He did it."

Inwardly Signas sighed, now was not the time for their antics. " That's nice, now please clarify before I ask Alia to do it for me."

Both Hunters turned their attention towards the female reploid, who at the moment was glaring back. For the first time ever, Hell's Air conditioner kicked in.

Both X and Zero quickly got to the point as they began their debriefing.

Twenty minuets later and a few mock dogfights with hands Signas frowned, " So Agile was the commander of the base you say? This is most disturbing."

In front of him the three reploids where equally deep in thought, Zero grinned in recognition, " Key word was, stomped him good I did."

" That's nice to see you actually have a viable use, and here I thought all you where was another pervert amongst the lot." Said Alia.

The icy tone was not missed as X winced, Zero eyed the blond in another light as he mentally told her off

_Bitchy lately? Not so fresh right now? _ _Seriously, what crawled up your ass aside from X's hand? You should be thanking me you prudish…_

Fortunately Alia didn't hear what Zero was thinking as she continued, " The question now is who rebuilt Agile and why?"

Signas nodded in agreement, " Indeed, a rogue X-hunter is not something I like to re-enact."

" Alright, here's a question then. What would Agile have to offer in order to warrant his reactivation?" Everyone looked at X, who up till now had remained silent.

" You mean aside from hating your guts?" Asked Alia coldly.

X said nothing as he continued to take the verbal beating, she was too hot to talk to rationally at the moment. Silently he made a mental note to once again kill Zero. " If that's the case join the club and get in line."

Somehow Signas didn't think X's comment was directed towards Agile. He decided to let the debriefing end early before tension became uncivil. " Well then, if theirs anything else you recall please put it in your reports. Until then, dismissed."

Alia was the first to get up as she hastily strode out in a huff. X sighed as he shot a glance at Zero, who at the moment was stretching as he sprang out of his seat. Cracking his knuckles X slowly rose as he followed with the intent to kill.

Once the doors closed Signas sighed, " Whatever Zero's got planned I hope it doesn't blow up in his face…or worse the HQ." With that he returned his attention toward his monitor as the Energy surge appeared on the screen. It was eerily similar to what happened to Zero so many years ago. The patter was slightly different, but the overall effect was the same. _But still, what caused it?_

An incoming call interrupted Signas thoughts, turning he looked disdainfully at the phone icon on his screen, " Oh for the love of sanity." Tapping the icon Signas cleared his throat, " Commander Signas speaking."

Douglas appeared on screen, and smiled. " How's the paperwork up there?"

Truthfully, Signas was taken back by the crew chiefs appearance. Douglas never called his office; usually he was too involved in his own work to bother with making timely reports. Which was probably why Signas usually made frequent stops to the armory section of the base, not that he minded. It was a good excuse to take a break away from his desk and simply stroll around.

" Thick and never ending." Responded the commander in kind, " However what intrigues me more is the fact you actually know how to use a com. station. Whatever it is the situation must be important."

Douglas smirked, " Nothing life threatening. But it has thrown my green tin plated rear for a loop."

The Hunter commander laughed, " If you want loops remind me to tell you what happened with X, Zero, and Alia when I make my rounds."

Douglas cackled, " Gossip eh? Ok chief you drive a hard bargain." Quickly the Mechanic's demeanor turned serious. " Earlier today at around 01:23 hours we experienced a power surges at level 6."

Signas eyes arched, " X's Armory level? Was there any damage?"

The green mechanic shook his head, " Nothing too severe, the power regulation couplings blew out but that's it. The strange thing is when they went the surge should have stopped."

" But they didn't?"

" Nope, instead they shot off the scales and triggered the emergency bulkheads. The computer actually thought that we where under attack."

" Interesting." Said Signas as he leaned back in his chair, " Tell me what time did it occur again?"

" 01:23, and it lasted for about three minuets."

" I see, Douglas send me the details as soon as you can. And lets keep an eye on that section for a bit."

" Right-o Commander!" Douglas saluted as he smiled, " And thanks again for the twenty! Douglas over and out!"

Signas smirked at the comment; twenty was really chump change to what he was playing for at the moment. Putting his attention back to the readouts Signas checked the time of the incident on a hunch.

As he did his eyes widened, " They match…"

Staring at Signas was the time of when the power surge was detected on the battlefield and what Douglas had told him, both read 01:23.

Frowning Signas mulled over the information. In his line of work coincidences often lead to disastrous results, and somehow X was the key. The more he thought about it the more Signas didn't like what he saw. Finally standing he walked towards a window as he looked outside.

Glancing down he could spot the two familiar red and blue reploids as they chased each other with a vengeance. His thought now drifting towards another matter, particularly towards the situation of Alia and X, of course Zero's intention was obvious.

Sighing Signas lightly banged his head on the panel, " Heaven help us all."


	7. Recess Games: The Next Generation

Authors note: Well here is chapter seven. I must admit that for a while I lost touch with the general plot. But after a shot of scotch it pretty much all came back to me. LOL

On a side note this will hopefully be the last chapter that X uses profanity. I know it's not in his general character to swear, and at one point in this chapter I felt that one phrase probably crossed the line. But after deliberation I decided to keep it, but from now on no swearing for X. Zero on the other hand.... well lets not go into that.

Chapter Seven; Recess Games: The Next Generation

The MMHQ's main lobby was generally a focal point of hustle and bustle for daily activities. If one were to sit in a corner and observe the busy people that passed by, you would recognize faces and patterns that occurred on a daily basis. The area would eventually become boring and mundane, as it did with many people. Fortunately Zero was anything but mundane.

The moment both hunters had exited Signas's office, Zero did a mad dash down the corridor with X trailing close behind. There chase was taken down thirteen flights of stairs, three conference rooms, the cafeteria where a brief skirmish of mystery trays where exchanged. Eventually they had made there way towards the main lobby, leaving yet another mess for the maintenance bots to clean up.

"Look out coming threw! I said move it grandma!!" The Crimson Hunter ran threw the lobby hastily dodging couriers and old people alike. Occasionally he'd grab one of the said people and lung them behind his previous path in the hopes of deterring the insane reploid yelling a few feet behind. Indeed, it was quite a comical disturbance, but then again when did X and Zero ever do things with finesse?

"Get back here Zero!" Following closely behind was X. Quickly the blue hunter dodged another person that was unfortunate to get in Zero's path. " Dammit Zero quit knocking over the Humans! You KNOW they can't handle that kind of abuse!!"

Zero of course, had no intention of stopping any time soon. The fact that X had cursed was proof enough that Zero would get severely throttled if he did. "No can do little buddy! I'm damaged goods enough as is, and I don't intend on dying again anytime soon!"

X gritted his teeth as he yelled at the top of his voice, "Come here Asshole!"

Zero's eyes widened as he gulped, "Shit, he's really pissed this time..." Immediately Zero dashed threw the main exit as he zoomed threw the outside lobby. Outside the skies where blue as humans and reploid alike walked with calmness. Quickly scanning the area Zero spotted a human girl standing near a tree holding a balloon. Immediately an idea presented itself, however Zero frowned as a internal debate started, "Am I really that much of a louse?"

The sound of X on the war path immediately brought the red hunter out of his trance, Looking behind him Zero spotted X closing the gap. Squinting his eyes Zero also spotted a pair of sharp pointy objects in X's hand and immediately yelped, "Screw morals, that crazy bastard found a pair of scissors!"

Not wasting a moment Zero ran towards the child and scooped her up in his arms. "Hey kiddo, mind if I borrow you for a sec?"

--

X burst threw the double doors that lead to the outside lobby of MMHQ, his optics scanning the surrounding area for any indication of his former best friend. Instantly he spotted the red menace near holding a young girl in hand. Not deterred X continued forward never taking his view off his intended target.

"I'd stop there if I where you X, if you know what's good for her that is."

The blue hunter stopped, momentarily confused at Zero's statement. Then he noticed that the blond reploid was holding the girl between the two and it hit him; Zero was using the girl as a hostage. X was shocked, not to mention a slew of other emotions.

X took a step forward, "You wouldn't dare." His eyes where now glaring menacingly, if Zero harmed one hair on that childe...

Zero smirked, "Try me X." Kneeling next to the girl, he gently picked her up in his arms, hefting the child to where she was sitting on his shoulder. Then looking back towards X he grinned wickedly, "Now put down the scissors...or the balloon gets it!"

X's look of horror and rage was quickly met with stupid as he immediately face vaulted on to the pavement.

Cackling like mad Zero put down the child and patted her on the head, "See Molly, I told you the blue one was funny."

The girl giggled as X sat up in a daze. Molly then ran over and hugged the blue reploid and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks, this of coursed gave X a slight blush, not to mention a hearty snicker from Zero.

"Molly? Molly! How many time have I told you not to talk to strangers!"

Both X and Zero looked over to see a young woman wearing a Maverick Hunter uniform making her way towards the girl. Picking up the child she then bowed, "I'm sorry about that. But Molly is extremely friendly with people. Especially Reploids, she has her father's curiosity. And here at HQ she generally gets spoiled."

Waving a hand in dismissal Zero spoke, "Nah, don't worry about it. X and me here recognized Molly because you bring her in so often. In fact Alia usually comments on her antics Joyce, so the least we could do is watch out for Molly till you could pick her up."

The Human technician smiled, "I thought you two looked familiar. I really wish I didn't have to bring her here, but with the reconstruction going on she doesn't really have any place to safely go."

X, who was now standing smiled at the little girl, "Well although this place really wasn't designed to accommodate children. Having them around defiantly brightens the day. I'll have to talk to the commander about a day-care, if where going to have little ones running around, we might as well have a safe place for them right?"

"Oh would you? Thank you so much Mr. X!" The mother Joyce was now smiling even greater. "I cant thank you enough for this."

"Well Its not official yet," replied X, "But I'll see what I can do."

"Believe me, your word is good enough for me." Turning to her daughter Joyce spoke, " Now be sure to thank X and Zero."

Molly bowed, "Thank you Mr. X and Zero!"

X laughed lightly while rubbing the back of his helmet while Zero grinned giving the thumbs up sign as both mother and left the vicinity.

X now in a better mood turned his attention towards his friend, "I didn't know you knew Joyce and her daughter."

Still smiling and waving at the two Zero spoke, "Actually X, I was lying my ass off. Never met the woman before in my life"

"What!?" yelled X, "But how?"

Sighing Zero placed his hand on X's shoulder, "Threw my keen observation, and deduction dear friend. It was quite obvious once you think about it."

X regarded the crimson hunter, "You read her name patch and prayed to god that her tech unit was under Alia didn't you?" he deadpanned.

Zero laughed, "And how! Man I'm good!"

Rolling his eyes X diverted his attention towards the ground. Noticing the blue hunters search Zero cleared his throat. "Looking for this?"

X glanced up to spot Zero idly holding the pair of scissors that he had earlier. Zero then crushed them in his hands similar to a paper wad and chunked them into a nearby recycling station with a resounding 'ker-thunk'.

"Now then, if your threw with the hysterics I'll explain my actions."

The blue hunter crossed his arms in annoyance, "I was under the impression you didn't need a reason to inflict trauma amongst the general populous."

Zero smiled as he latched an arm around X's shoulders and lead him to a nearby bench. Idly the red reploid held up a finger and tisked in reply, "Now, now. Don't confuse me with Mavericks, there is _always_ a method to my madness."

"Method my shiny blue plated butt." X grumbled under his breath.

Weather or not Zero heard the comment was uncertain. If he did, clearly the crimson hunter ignored it as X and himself sat down on the park bench. Once seated Zero absently stretched his limbs as he let out a yawn, another habit picked up by humans.

"Now then its like this." Mused Zero as he rested his arms behind the backside of the bench, thereby stretching out even further. "You and Alia are very reserved individuals. Now this is a good thing normally, I mean if the world was comprised with more guys like me...well lets not go into that. Lets just say Woodstock would be in a revival trend."

X just stared blankly, "What's a Woodstock?"

"Its like a concert." Answered Zero, "Only it lasts for about a week, and all you do is get drunk, have sex, listen to loud blaring Rock, then wake up in a field in Nebraska with a hangover and genital herpes."

Immediately X's eyes shot wide open, "Genital _what_!?"

Zero sighed in mild annoyance, "Hey that's just what the data disk said alright? Now stop interrupting." Of course Zero knew when certain topics popped up X's naïveté would kick in. Inwardly the crimson hunter smiled, _Just have to fix that wont we?_

"Back to the subject at hand. Being reserved is fine and dandy, _except_ when it comes to matters of the heart, and don't you spout crap about reploids and hearts. You know what I mean." Said Zero as he eyed X's unspoken comment.

X's eyes narrowed, " Personality test aside Zero, what exactly does this have to do with you forcing me to cop a feel?"

"I'm getting to that cool your boosters," hissed Zero, "You two constantly put others ahead of yourself, because of that self trait both of you are too shy to make a move."

"The _point_?" Growled X.

"The _point_ dear X is where I come in." Stated Zero, "By the time you two actually get a clue, let alone go on a date, you, me, and Sigma will be long gone and scrap used as cockroach housing. So I'm going to push you two along in the right direction, kicking and screaming until stated otherwise."

"Hey now!" Shouted X in protest, "Where not that bad!"

"Please," snorted Zero. "Why do you think I forced you to cop a feel X? I had to gauge both of your reactions and see what I had to work with. Quite frankly I'm disappointed, you two are still in the preschool stage. I was at least hoping for teen awkwardness."

X sat a moment in silence as he processed everything Zero had said. His face was expressionless, until abruptly he started laughing. Zero continue to stare at X as his malicious giggle fit continued to the point of him erupting tears. For once Zero was not laughing.

"You know you almost had me going there for a minute." Said X as he calmed down.

"I'm dead serous this time X." Zero stated tonelessly.

The blue hunter regarded his longtime friend and noticed the grim determination in his eyes. "Crap...you are being serious." Moaned X.

Zero's somber tone was replaces with an easy going smile that, unfortunately had the opposite affect on his friend. "Relax, it's not as bad as your making it out. Trust me on this."

"And if I refuse?" X asked as he arched an eyebrow.

Zero's smile quickly turned sinister, "Then I render you offline, strip you naked, and place you two in a room and reactivate you both. But before that however I'm going to place a background program into each of you, so when you both wake up you'll be inclined to make out like rabbits."

X glared at Zero long and hard contemplating weather or not the threat was valid. Seeing how earlier that very morning X himself had run Zero threw an automated washer. X frowned, no the threat was real all right. The question now was if the red menace could actually pull it off. X mused that the ghost hacking involved was not Zero's forte, that alone would drop the success rate to 38. _No doubt though he'll have a way around that hurdle though._ So the question now was picking the lesser of two evils.

"All right Zero, I'll play along with this." Sighed X. In reality he didn't have a choice. Ether option was going to get X public humiliation and/or mauled, might as well be of his own free will.

If it was possible Zero's grin broadened. "Trust me X your going to thank me for this."

_And the extra cash after winning the bet is a great way of saying thank you X. _

"One Question though-"

"Shoot." Said Zero.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?" Asked X.

_Ack!_

"Well X, you said I needed a hobby..." Answered Zero "...and I figured using my talents over the opposite sex for the forces of good instead of evil could count as a good karma booster for me!" _Lame! _

Much to Zero's surprise X took the excuse for face value as the blue hunter rolled his eyes in defeat. "Well Mr. Hot shot ladies man, sense you got me in hot water with Alia, you can get me out."

"It wasn't my hand that slapped her butt!" chuckled Zero.

X's responded by glaring daggers at the crimson hunter.

Zero waved his hands submissively, "I was only joking X calm down!"

Once X's glare had subsided Zero sat up fully on the park bench and faced his longtime friend. "Ok X its like this, slapping a woman's _assets_ is in general a big no, no."

"Oh really?" quipped X sarcastically, "What was your first clue, the fist that connected to my face?"

"Well theirs that also, but don't get ahead of me."

"Zero, hitting women on the butt is degrading to them. In fact its sexual harassment." Stated X matter-o-faculty.

"Would you shut up for a sec and let me finish?" hissed Zero, "Now then, yes it is _technically_ considered sexual harassment, _unless_ they want it."

X's expression remained skeptical at best, however he remained quiet as Zero continued.

"You see, women are mysterious creatures X, it doesn't matter if there Human or Reploid. Women are completely different than men. They're subtle at everything they do, and I mean _everything_. If you or myself blink, it's no pig deal. We do it out of necessity, but then _they_ blink there communicating."

X raised his eyebrow, "Communicating?"

"Yes exactly!" Zero said excitedly, "They use their body to throw off little hints here and there that can indicate anything. Let me ask you something X, How close does Alia get to you?"

"Uh..." A slight blush emitted from X's cheeks as he recalled the elevator incident the prior day, "That's not something I really keep track of."

Zero smirked at seeing his friend's discomfort, "Sure you don't. Just like no one sees it when she grabs hold of your arm and leads you like a puppy."

"She's just being assertive!" Cried X rather desperately.

Zero laughed, "Oh she's being assertive alright. Alia may not now it but subconsciously she telling every other female reploid in the vicinity that you're _her_ property."

"Oh that's a load of malarkey and you know it." It was becoming apparent that Zero's man to man chat was unnerving the blue hunter. X himself didn't know what was scarier, being claimed as property or the fact that Zero might be right.

Zero noted his friend's disheveled look and decided to calm him a bit, "X its nothing to be worried about. Its perfectly natural, in fact we do the same thing."

Like a timid boy being coaxed by his parents X's eyes gleamed, "Really?"

"Yes really." Smiled Zero, "We get aggressive towards others guys who get to close as a warning, but women tend to do it subtly by 'clinging'."

"I think I get it...sorta, wow this is complicated." Mumbled X.

"Trust me on this X." Zero stated firmly, "Women are far from simple. But hey want me to prove it? After you get Alia back on your good side, go and talk to another female with her around and watch her reactions. In fact pay close attention to her when you're making up."

"Speaking of making up, exactly how am I going to accomplish that? Last time I checked I'm next to Sigma on her poplar list." Stated X rather dejectedly.

Zero waved his hand dismissively, "That's easy, just smile and make yourself look like an idiot."

The blue hunter raised his eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

"When apologizing, stay friendly with a smile. Also chicks like it when we make complete fools of ourselves, especially when where sincere." Stated Zero matter-o-faculty.

"I take it you've had experience with this." Smirked X. crossing his arms in amusement.

"You'd be surprised how many times I had to with Iris."

The mere mention of his past lovers name brought up a jumble of memories flashing across Zero's field of vision. Most involved the rockier times of there relationship. Zero frowned slightly. _Now that was unexpected_

Command line Diagnostics. Diagnostics Loading... Complete: 

Head Unit: 96 Internal Partial fragmentation of Nodes 86C gamma threw 45delta.

ETR: 36 min.

Condition: Moderate

Left Arm: 50 Z-Buster: Power Coils 12-37 Overload

Z-Buster: Offline

ETR: 3hrs: 21min

Condition: Impaired

Right Arm: 98 Connector A-10 offline.

ETR: 1hr

Condition: Good

Left Leg: 90 Hydraulic Line C-1 Primary Offline.

ETR: 1hr

Condition: Good

Right Leg: 100

Condition: Good

Main Body: 99 Internal Repairs Complete

Condition Good

Armor: 73 Structural Integrity Moderate

"Recompile my ass." Grumbled Zero. The memory flash of Iris shook the hunter slightly. Glancing at his armor the crimson hunter only now realized how parts where warped from heat. His left arm in particular he noticed the tell tail sign of burnout where his hand and forearm connected.

"Something wrong Zero?"

The crimson hunter glanced back at X who was looking at him strangely. "Nothing serious, I just had a memory flash. So I ran a quick diagnostic to see what was up, Just a defrag, nothing to worry about."

"Want to talk about it?" X knew firsthand that memory recompilation could be a pain. Usually by showing a memory in relation to whatever the reploid is thinking about currently. It was distracting at the least, but for Zero more often than not it lead to old skeletons in the closet.

"Nah, I'm fine X, although I need to go see Lifesavor for some of the other damage." With that Zero stood up placing his arms behind his head as he glanced at the skyline.

"Lets finish this conversation later, ok X?"

X nodded and watched as Zero turned and made his way back inside HQ. About halfway there X suddenly remembered he had one question left. "Hey Zero!"

Said Reploid turned around, arms still resting above his head, "Yeah?"

X smiled sheepishly, " Uh how can you tell when its ok to...you know, place you hand there."

Zero grinned, " You'll know when, trust me." With that the crimson hunter turned and walked threw the main lobby doors.

X remained stationary at the bench a bit longer mulling over the earlier conversation. Mainly he concentrated on filtering out Zero's usual BS with information that was actually insightful. X knew he had to apologize to Alia and make things right. Even if it was primarily Zero's fault. In the end X had allowed the incident to occur. X now stood up to his full height. He had the knowledge, he had the commitment, and he was going to go and make things right.

X smiled; with a little luck Alia wouldn't be too harsh with him. After all what's the worst she could do that she hasn't done already? With new determination X took his first step on the road towards love and conquest.

Unfortunately, no one bothered to tell him that the road to love was filled with potholes, and generally hurt like hell.

AN: Next up date ,uh don't ask. I really need to start jotting down notes...lol


End file.
